Broken Genius
by mjp03
Summary: Takahata Shiori is an internationally famous figure-skater and writer, not to mention the heir to the Takahata fortune. Through different trials, she and Atobe are forming bonds more intimate than either of them would like to admit. But Shiori has a very problematic background that may form yet the biggest challenge to the two. Can she heal from the past, or will she leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, this is my second fanfic! For those who've read my other fic, this is a must-read! For those who haven't, if you enjoy this story, then you definitely have to read my other fic: New Evolution. (Sorry for the abundant advertisement :D) Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or any of the quotes.**

* * *

><p>This is no good. No good at all. Shiori frowned and crunched the paper into a ball and chucked it into the rubbish bin.<p>

Sighing, she took a bite of her dry sandwich and stared up towards the sky. The blue sky was always there, unwavering, to support her when she needed it. It was why the roof was always Shiori's favorite place. The endless sky was human's shelter, and it was her best friend.

Takahata Shiori, sophomore. An international bestseller author. Winner of countless book awards. Currently studying at Hyotei Gakuen. Daughter of Takahata Issei, boss of Takahata Corporation.

Takahata Corporation, though nowhere as influential as the Atobe Corporation, still held its place in society. Married to Miura Shiho, heir to the Miura Financial Group and its fortunes. A rather malicious woman, if you ask anyone.

This is Takahata Shiori.

Three words to describe her? Arrogant, sadistic and genius. In perfecting everything she did, she had earned the title of a genius. Perfect grades, perfect profiles, perfect looks, and perfect in everything.

She is the youngest writer in living history to claim the Nobel Prize of Literature with her very first book, _Nothing Color_. Genius.

She is the one rumored to be William Shakespeare's successor.

She is perfect.

The only thing she was not perfect in, was her personality. Though one tends to overlook that when it is a genius.

She got up and walked back towards the door, opened it, and whisked briskly down the long stairs, her disciplinary committee armband swaying back and forth. She was the head of the school's disciplinary committee, as well as its editorial board. Not to mention, she was also the vice-president of the student council.

"Takahata-sempai!" A girl with short, wavy brown hair waved at her at the bottom of the staircase.

"What is it, Yamato-san?"

"President is looking for you. Please hurry up."

"What does he think I am? His personal dog?" Shiori said coolly.

"He says it's urgent business." Yamato shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"Goddamn him." Shiori swore, also coolly, and headed off briskly towards the student council room.

"President? I heard that you were looking for me?" Shiori asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Takahata, ore-sama would like you to control that obscene brother of yours." Atobe growled as his fist came down onto the table.

"Shiki again?" Shiori echoed in disbelief. Takahata Shiki, an shameless troublemaker and infamous prankster, Shiori's fraternal twin, with dripping pheromones and a genius, second only to Shiori. "What did he do again?"

"He disturbed the tennis and basketball clubs' morning practice, skipped class and threatened to bomb the school."

Bomb? Now, that was a new one. Where'd he get a bomb anyway?

"Where's he now? I'll go talk to him." Shiori asked amusedly.

"In the nurse's office. The police came and took him down. They are interrogating him right now, and he is refusing to speak." Police? Oh, Jesus. Why was she always the one to deal with them?

"Thank you, President. I'll excuse myself now." Sighing internally, Shiori ran to the office. She knocked and stepped in. Several men turned their heads. Some showed an expression of relief.

"Oh, Takahata-san." Inspector Abe immediately brightened. (Shiori was rather familiar with the police, considering she was always the person who was stuck with picking Shiki up from the station.) "Thank god. He's all yours." Giving her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, the policemen filed out of the room.

"Shiki," Shiori walked closer towards the boy slouching on the chair. "Where'd you get the bomb?"

"It was a dud. What kind of idiot would get a real bomb?" Shiki smirked. He seemed lively enough. Shiori groaned.

"I swear, Shiki, one day you're gonna get arrested for these stuff. If you weren't Takahata Shiki, you'd _already_ be arrested." Shiori slumped into the chair opposite to him weakly.

"Chill, sis. Your hair's turning white." Shiki laughed. "Don't worry. I won't kill anyone. For now." Shiori choked down a shriek.

"Shiki, can you just behave and promise me not to do anything that might involve police work from now on? You're driving me nuts." Shiori massaged her temples.

"I'll _try _to avoid those stuff." Shiki grinned

"I shall leave it at that." Shiori replied smoothly. "Now, go and complete your interrogation. I don't care if you lie your butt off. Just finish it. And also, I don't want Father to hear of this. Make sure of that."

"Yes, ma'am." Shiki saluted. Shiori rolled her eyes and left the room. The inspector was standing outside.

"I'm done. He'll talk." Shiori told the inspector.

"Thanks, Takahata-san. I'm glad Shiki-kun has an older sister like you." He chuckled. Shiori's gaze softened, just a little bit.

"Yeah, me too." Then she left.

* * *

><p>"How was school today, Shiori?" Her mother asked. Shiori paused, her spoon halfway to her mouth. Beside her, Shiki snickered.<p>

Shiori quickly collected herself. That was her specialty. "It was...okay, Mother." She replied with a small smile.

"How's your new book coming along?" Shiori froze, this time her peas on her spoon all fallen onto her plate. Her father's gaze was menacing, as was his question.

"It's doing well, Father." Shiori put down her spoon. "Don't worry."

Her mother, picking up the abrupt change in atmosphere, quickly tried to smoother it the way it came. "What about you, Shiki? Did you have a good day?"

Shiki laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty exciting. Especially during lunchtime. There was a fake bomb alert. It was a prank made by a student."

Shiori briefly considered killing her brother.

"Fake bomb alert?" Their mother gave a little gasp. "Honestly, are teenagers nowadays all insane? Do they all have a death wish? Goodness me."

Actually, Mother, it's Shiki who has a death wish.

"Father, Mother, may I excuse myself? I have some schoolwork to attend to. It's about the student council." Shiori piped up.

"Yes, you may." Issei looked up.

"Thank you." Shiori got up, her chair screeching in protest. She walked out of the humungous dining hall briskly, footsteps echoing down the empty hall.

* * *

><p>Shiori had lied. There wasn't any homework today and she had finished her student council work early at school.<p>

She was trying to clear her head, and it clearly wasn't working.

She'd had enough problems of her own, and Shiki held responsibility for at least half of them.

She had lied to Father again. Her book wasn't coming along at all. It could be described as an utter failure that was created by an even more miserable failure.

Her very first book, her debut, was a sudden whim when she dreamed a dream. It was unfortunate that she did not conceive such dreams anymore, nightmares as their replacement.

_'Geniuses are like thunderstorms. They go against the wind, terrify people, cleanse the air.' by __Søren Aabye Kierkegaard._

This was a quote Shiori had learnt when she was young. She had always thought herself a thunderstorm. But right now she felt no more than a cloud that was about to rain. Thick and heavy with water vapor. Shiori was ridiculously burdened by the immense amount of pressure, the pile of problems growing thicker and thicker. She'd thought about raining them all out, but it would all just come back anyway, like the water cycle.

Oscar Wilde once said, _"Genius is born, not paid."_

Pity. If genius was paid, Shiori would've gotten refund. She didn't exactly sign up for this heap of trouble.

It was extremely troublesome being a genius. Expectations to meet, reputation to keep, society standing to maintain, and overgrown puppies to please.

Shiori remembered, there was this one time, she was invited to a business party. There was a girl, daughter of a famous model, who had mocked her by using one of Joey Adams's quotes in spite.

She'd said back then, "A genius is one who can do anything expect make a living. Good thing you were born into the Takahata family, right?"

Jesus Christ. Jealousy was such an ugly emotion.

Of course, she replied in favor. In detail, she'd forgotten what she'd said, but ties had been cut with their family from that day on. Shiori had always had a smug thought that it was because of her. Father had always complained about them anyway.

Shiki. Shiori had long decided that Shiki was to blame for her constant headaches. But Shiki was her brother after all, and she could not bring herself to hate him. Shiori had always taken care of Shiki, covering up his pranks, lying about his whereabouts, cleaning up the chaos he always leave behind him.

But it was Shiki who protected Shiori from bullies, who defended her from isolation, who could not care any less about school but still grudgingly accompanied her almost everywhere. Lounging in the student council room, going with her on patrols for the disciplinary committee, giving her half-hearted ideas for her book, still nonetheless ideas.

Shiki was the kind of people who didn't need to study to ace all exams. He excelled at sports, and was the freeloader at school with inhumanly handsome features. You'd think someone like him would be a shameless flirt, but girls were never more than a human being to Shiki.

That was the kind of person Takahata Shiki was. Pale complexion, pale blue eyes, and pale sloppy red hair that stuck out in various directions, still somehow maintaining its sexiness while at that, like the rocking male model he was.

Shiori was always slightly jealous of his freelancing personality.

Which was precisely the reason why Father and Mother never took Shiki seriously the way they did Shiori. It was both an honor and a curse.

Shiori sat up from her bed and stripped herself naked, and looked into the full-body mirror. She saw an elegant person with full confidence in the way she held herself high.

...As she thought, logic was illogical. What you see does not exist. Nothing does.

Nothing ever does.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please review! I'll update weekly, but since I'm juggling two stories at once, the schedule's tentative. And there _might_ be a brief crossover between the two stories. Who knows? Stick with the story to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! Sorry I took while to update! I've been a bit stuck on schoolwork and my brain was blocked out for a week. Anyway, I'm really glad to have received a new review (I'll respond to that later) and I hope you can all continue supporting me! It will be such a motivation!**

"Takahata-san!" Someone called. Shiori blinked.

"H-heh?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Class Rep is definitely a suitable choice!"

"Of course! I mean, she's a genius in everything right?" Rule number one of being a genius: You get nominated for every stinking thing.

Class 2-B was electing members to participate in the interclass basketball competition that was held next week. And, her name was just nominated. Shiori blinked again.

"Do you accept, Takahata-san?" Her fellow classmates asked excitedly. "With you, I'm sure we'll be able to win easily!" Shiori could not resist such enthusiasm.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Let me check my schedule." She drew out a small diary from her pocket and flipped the pages. "Ah, it seems that I am rather free next week. I suppose I could join."

"Yes!" Some guys pumped their fists. "But isn't Takahata in Class 2-E? I mean, Takahata Shiki." Shiori noted the way people addressed them. They always added honorifics after her name. But for Shiki, they just treat him normally and casually, like he was any different from her. It made her feel respected, but also a bit lonely.

"Yeah, that could be a problem. But at least we're definitely gonna get past the preliminaries with Class Rep!"

Shiori rubbed her temples. Good God. Did everyone expect her to win? Rule number two of being a genius: You are expected to _be _perfect in _everything._

The dismissal bell finally rang and everyone swarmed out of the room, with only Shiori remaining in the room.

* * *

><p>She was reading a book: <em>Intergraded Guide to Playing Basketball<em>.

Although she had never played basketball in her life, as long as she understood the basics, she could adjust her muscles to perfect the sport.

"Yo." A figure loomed over her.

"What much do you want, Shiki?" Shiori asked without looking up from her book.

"Twenty thousand." Shiki replied nonchalantly. Shiori choked upon hearing the amount. She looked up.

She tried to remain calm. She really did try. "Shiki, why would you need twenty thousand? You do know to obtain that amount of money, I need to withdraw money from the bank, and Father would know."

"I accidentally broke one of the photography club's camera. It was already the cheapest one." Shiki shrugged.

Shiori shut her book and rubbed her temples. "Shiki, I will seriously murder you one of these days." Shiki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just get me the money by Monday, or I'll be killed."

"You won't be the only one who's going to be killed. If Father catches wind of this.." Shiori groaned. Oh, for heaven's sake. Why, why, why couldn't her brother be a boring nerd that caused no trouble to his beloved sister? Why? "And you could have used your own account as well, but no. I'll be damned."

"Hey, I'll treat you to parfait on the way home." Shiki offered as Shiori collected her things.

"Since this is something big, I'll be collecting payment. You will not go anywhere without my supervision for one month, starting now. Is that clear?" Shiori ground her teeth.

"Che." Shiki rolled his eyes and popped a mint into his mouth. One month Shiki trouble-free. This was sounding better than she'd thought.

* * *

><p>"Why is that rascal here?" Atobe growled and pointed a finger at Shiki, who was lying down on the couch in the student council room, carefree.<p>

"He is prohibited from leaving my side for one month, so he's going to be staying with me." Shiori explained as she scribbled on her notebook. She had stayed behind after school to finish some last-minute student council work. "Finished." She signed the document and clicked the ball pen. "Let's go, Shiki. See you tomorrow, Atobe-san."

They left the room. When they had arrived the front door, Shiki suddenly spoke.

"Ah! Shit!" Shiki swore suddenly. Shiori's eyebrows went up. "I left my wallet in student council room!" Shiori looked down at her feet. She'd already changed into her outdoor shoes.

"Go get it. I'll be waiting for you at the gate." Shiori waved and walked out.

The sun was very orange at sunset, Shiori noted as she leaned on the school's outer wall and looked up dreamily.

Just then, a gloved hand covered her mouth, and Shiori felt something circular and metallic pressed against her back.

"Don't scream or move, or I'll shoot." The raspy voice whispered. Shiori narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly she grabbed the arm that was covering her mouth and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. The man screamed in pain as she stepped on the hand that held the gun. She picked up the gun and directed it at the accomplices that were running over.

She's once attended a summer course that taught self-defense. She'd learnt how to shoot a gun there. And her aim was perfect.

She shot down about six men, but there weren't any bullets left. She started taking the men head on. Even with six down, there were quite a lot of accomplices. Not even she could take a fourteen on one battle.

"Shiki! Might use some help here!" She yelled as she tried to accomplish the mastery of punching four people at the same time and kicking two while at that. A dark figure flew out of a window on the second floor and raced towards them. A few men fell back, shocked.

Shiki's pale red hair blew in the wind as he smirked, and put down his school bag. He removed his jacket, and loosened his tie.

"Well, big sis. Haven't you got yourself into quite a situation?" Shiki grinned.

The black men whispered among themselves gleefully. "Oi, oi! That's Takahata Shiki! Let's get him as well and raise the ransom!"

"Aren't you looking down on us too much?" Shiori asked as she rolled up her sleeves.

The men sneered. "You think you two middle-schoolers can beat us?"

"Bring it on." Shiki landed a drop-kick on the guy closest to him. It was much easier with someone guarding your back. In less than fifteen minutes, all the kidnappers were crawling on the floor, unable to produce more than three syllables.

Shiki squashed his shoes on the leader's head, snickering.

"Enough, Shiki." Shiori glared at him and flipped open her cellphone.

"Hello? It's Takahata Shiori. We have a band of kidnappers here in front of my school. Please take care of them. We'll be heading home first, thank you, Inspection Abe."

Shiori snapped her phone shut. "Shall we go, Shiki?" The boy smirked and picked up his school bag.

"Sure thing."

**Author's note: I've mainly been focusing on introducing Shiori and how she's being respected until now, bear with me! So! Who would you like to see Shiori with? I've been thinking about adding a new OC as a competitor for Shiori's heart! Please remember this is going to stay as a Hyotei fanfic, and the regulars are sure to play a major role in Shiori's love life, although I am working on a little crossover between schools! Please respond before I get to Chapter 5, because that's where I'll be starting the romance part of the story! The other Hyotei regulars will be debuting next chapter, so don't miss it!**

**To my fellow reviewer: As I said, Shiori might not end up with Atobe. Or she might. Sorry! But I'm gonna pull up all the other suggestions and put up a poll, so whoever gets the most votes will get Shiori!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Guuuyyyyyssss. I am begging you, please review! Anyway, this is by far the longest chapter I've written, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

Shiori was firing furiously away on her pen in the editorial board's club room. It was way past school time, and only the sound of tennis balls could be heard at this time of the day.

Well, not including Shiki's abnormally loud snore.

It was a while before she noticed someone standing at the open doorway. She removed her writing glasses, rubbed her temples, and looked up tiredly.

"What do you w-?" She froze. The man standing at the doorway grinned and pushed himself from the wall. He tossed his shoulder-length raven ponytail to the side and smirked.

"I'm home for your keeping, my Shiori," He drawled as he bowed dramatically. Shiki stirred and blinked.

"Soejima? What are you doing here? Oh, shit." Shiki blinked again and rubbed his eyes. "This had better be goddamn nightmare."

Rolling her eyes at Shiki, Shiori smiled at the boy in front of her and gave him a small hug.

"Itsuro. I thought you were hospitalized?" Shiori looked up.

"Careful there, Takahata. A little bit tighter and we'll have me rushing to the hospital. I'm extremely fragile." Itsuro replied sarcastically. Shiori poked him in the chest.

"Careful there, Soejima. A little bit closer and I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment." Shiori said in her perfect imitation of Itsuro and batted Itsuro's creeping hand away. Itsuro smirked, with no guilt or regret on his expression.

"Just wanted to see how much you've grown." He grinned. "I was just released an hour ago, and I came just to see you. Aren't you pleased?"

"How was your test?" Shiori asked, suddenly serious.

Itsuro shrugged. "As usual. No good, no bad."

"I'm serious, Itsu."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm serious, Itsu."<em>

_ "I _am_ serious, Shiro-chan."_

_ "Then how _did _the test go?"_

_ "...I'm gonna have to cut back on exercise for now. No more running for me."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Nothing. Good luck then."_

* * *

><p>That was an old conversation between Shiori and Itsuro. And suddenly, Shiori was afraid of the answer.<p>

Itsuro smiled. "I _am_ serious, Shiro-chan." Shiori paled a bit.

"Then how _did _the test go?" There was a pause. And Itsuro broke into a giddy smile.

"It was great! The doc told me I can run again."

"Is that all?" Another pause. Another cheerful smile.

"Yep. That's all." The tone was not reassuring. It would be better if he told the truth, but Shiori didn't push further.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything anyway, so why don't we go for a walk? Shiki, come." Shiori picked up her school bag, tidied her stuff and stood up.

Shiki muttered something about a slave driver.

"Why is Shiki with you?" Itsuro chuckled as he glanced at the irritated boy behind them.

"He's on probation."

"Good for him." Itsuro laughed. "Nice hairstyle, by the way." He pointed at Shiori's head.

Her hair used to be cropped, a bit tomboyish. Now, her chocolate brown hair had grown to chest-length. She'd taken a part of her side fringes from both sides and braided them, tying them to the back of her head. It was held back by a hair tie with a small deep-purple butterfly on it. It was a gift from Itsuro.

She touched her hair a bit affectionately, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Let's go. Are you done with that?" Itsuro pointed at the pieces of paper on the table. Shiori hesitated. She wouldn't call it done, but time with Itsuro...

"Yeah. They're not due tomorrow anyway." Shiori decided. "Shiki, come."

Shiki muttered something about a slavedriver and trudged towards them.

"Well, princess," Itsuro offered her his arm. "I suppose it is teatime? Would you like to show me to the best cafe in town?"

Shiori gladly took his arm.

* * *

><p>Apart from writing, figure skating came first in her life.<p>

As Takahata Shiori, having a custom-made, private ice rink wasn't strange. She'd practiced in it for as long as she'd dated the sport.

The genius she was, she'd actually made it to the Winter Olympics at the age of twelve and succeeded in claiming gold for Japan. It was an honor.

Shiori glided across the smooth ice, her brown hair pinned up in messy bun, with several strands of her hair braided as well. Braids were her trademark.

"Alright, looking good today, Shiori!" Coach Kyoko nodded in appraisal as Shiori broke into a high-speed sit spin. Takahata Kyoko was Shiori's aunt - and also a three times gold-claimer in the Olympics. She was upbeat and outgoing, cheerful and young (just 29, in fact. She retired from the figure skating world early to take over the Takahata business). She didn't normally give out lessons, but coaching Shiori was a favor for her brother, Takahata Issei. "Let's practice a few jumps and we can try out your new routine! Show me your best jumps, girl!"

Shiori did a few jumps, and glided back towards Coach. Normally, Coach Kyoko liked to go on the rink to do demonstrations and tutor Shiori's limbs personally, but Coach had shattered a few ribs when she'd gone hiking and rolled all the way back down the mountain. It'd taken all she had to just be here. Shiori was grateful for that.

Itsuro was watching her practice as well. Shiki had gone for a two-hour toilet break, but Shiori couldn't care less. She was in her happy place, and she couldn't afford for an irritating nobody to break her concentration.

"Alright, Shiori! Let's break a leg! Hit the music!" Shiori posed at the start of her routine. Coach and her was working on a more difficult routine for her upcoming tournament, and Shiori couldn't wait to try it out.

The music flowed as smoothly as her blade cut the ice. It was her favorite music, and the music she always used in her competitions, only with a different routine. It was 'I Dreamed a Dream' from the famous musical, Les Miserables.

She started out with her prized move - a triple axel, which included leaping into the air and spinning a gazillion a spins in the air. It made her feel weightless. She did her dance perfectly, flawless. It was like acting out a drama, but using your body instead of your speech and actions. Shiori danced gracefully on the ice, her arms and legs moving delicately and quickly.

It would be much more beautiful if she'd been wearing her ice skating dress. But then, she only wore a pair of slightly decorated leggings suited for figure skating. She moved better in it.

She noted Itsuro's eyes following her every movement. Ignoring that nagging sensation, she continued on her routine, recalling every movement that was engraved into her head, occasionally sprouting into a jump or spin. Speed gained as the rhythm went faster and faster. She felt her emotions run higher and higher as she sped to catch the music. When she reached the fastest part of her piece, she was acting purely on instinct, on her sixth sense that made her arms and legs move on their own, still perfecting the routine.

Skating was the second best thing that had happened to her. It required creativity, courage and determination to pull off high-level movements.

To be frank, it wasn't so different from writing. Writing requires creativity (duh), courage to try new writing styles, and determination to pull off an exciting story.

And with that in her mind, she leapt into two consecutive triple axels.

A round of enthusiastic applause heard as soon as the music dropped its last note. Itsuro was clapping like crazy. No wonder. He hadn't seen her skate for, like, three months.

Shiki had come back from his two-hour toilet break slouchily. He also gave a few sarcastic claps and snorted. You see, he tends to believe he is the best in the world, and nobody is above him. He would've got along well with Atobe Keigo if he did not cause mischief to Atobe's team at every waking hour.

"That's a wrap, Shi-chan!" Coach Kyoko whooped and wheeled her wheelchair towards Shiori. "You did splendid, Shi-chan! You won't have any problem acing the tournament next week. I suppose I don't need to come next time, right? Let's go out for dinner together! It's been years since Itsuro-chan was with us! Yay! I want sushi!" It was rather hard for people to believe that Kyoko-san was a three-time Winter Olympics champion at first sight. She was just so childish, in a good way. She was both a good coach, and a very good friend. When Itsuro or Shiki and Shiori fought, Kyoko-san was the one Shiori consulted for advice. Coach Kyoko may not seem it, but she is a rather motherly figure, despite not being a mother.

Shiori watched as Shiki pushed Kyoko-san's wheelchair away. She sat down at a bench and ripped off her skates.

"You really did great, Shiro-chan." Itsuro smiled. "I missed out quite a lot." Shiro-chan, her nickname came from a mispronunciation with Itsuro and her first met, in elementary school.

* * *

><p><em>The boy in front of her squinted as he read her name tag.<em>

_ "T-Takahata... Shi-Shiroi. Shiro-chan, nice to meet you." Shiori couldn't help but giggle at his firm attempt at mispronunciation._

_ "It's Takahata Shiori," She glanced at his name tag, "Soejima Itsuro-kun. Itsu-chan."_

_ The boy had the grace to blush. "Then, can I call you Shiro-chan? It's much easier for me."_

_ "In exchange, I will call you Itsu-chan. If that is okay with you." Shiori smiled._

_ "Shiro-chan." Itsu smiled back._

_ "Itsu."_

* * *

><p>"Shiro?"<p>

"Hmm?" Shiori didn't look up from cleaning the blades of her skates.

"Do you like me?" Shiori froze and lifted her head slowly. Itsuro was looking down at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets nonchalantly, as if it was no biggie at all.

_"Do you like me?" _This was such a complex question. On different levels, it could mean different things- No. Itsuro meant something else. And she was avoiding to touch that.

Love, love, love. She'd written in her book, _Nothing Color_, that love was like a roller coaster, only without the tracks to guide it. One could lead a boring romace, all flat on the way, or one could have the most thrilling ride ever, with loops and sharp turns.

It worked the same with life. You could have a normal, plain life, or it could take an abrupt trip to hell. It was lethal, yet thriving.

Itsuro, born with an extreme case of asthma, and it had nearly thrown him overboard a year ago. It had acted out of nowhere, and Itsuro was on the ground. He was right in front of Shiori, but she couldn't do anything stop it. It was like having her life torn away right before your eyes. After undergoing intense surgery and observation for three months, the doctors had finally let him go. But it was obvious his condition had worsened.

She had realized that time with Itsuro was beyond precious, and she treasured them more than ever. She'd basically threatened the school to let him be in her class every year 1) to take care of him 2) to spend every waking second with him.

Yet, six months ago, before their summer vacation. Itsuro's chronic disease had decided to take a sharp dive again. It had resulted in a summer full of hospitalization, infinite tests, and a zillion of check-ups. Shiori had forced to come with him for every test, check-up, but then school started, and her time was greatly reduced.

She could not bear to have Itsu live his life unhappy, or non-meaningfully. That conclusion supplied her with a sure answer.

"I love you, Soejima Itsuro."

**Author's note: My note? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Honestly, it'll only take you half a minute! Just give me a comment - good or bad - and SEND! That's it! I need to know if this is doing well or not! Please! Also please stick with me, and I'm extremely sorry for the late update! SO please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey there! I know it's been centuries but, hey! I'm back! Gazillions of school work has set me behind my schedule. I really have to owe it to my friend Melanie Marsh, who's been totally so supportive! Go check out her story ****_Six Games to Love, _****it's written really nicely! I will be progressing a little bit faster from now on but it's still tentative. So, enjoy! Oh, and I made a few grammatical amendments in the last few chapters, you might wanna check them out. And I also discovered how to insert line-breaks! High-five for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but I do own my OCs!**

"Liar." Itsuro looked at her expressionlessly. "You lie." He crouched down to meet her eye level. "You said that just to please me, am I right? It means nothing if you say it like that. Nothing." He spat. "I'd rather if you just came out and said that you hated me-"

Without letting him continue, Shiori grabbed his face and pulled it to her lips. She felt Itsuro freeze up for a second, then responded passionately in favor.

"You see?" She said breathlessly when she'd pulled away for air. "I love you enough. Maybe not the exactly way you were looking for, but I love you_ enough. _Enough to compensate for it."

Itsuro stared at her, then kissed her again. "You'd better not disappoint me, Shiro."

Shiori laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what took you so long?" Shiki was leaning on the handlebars of the wheelchair, looking quite very annoyed. Kyoko-san was just grinning like a fool.<p>

"Oooh, I sense some..._love _chemistry around here." Kyoko-san rubbed her thighs gleefully. "C'mon, who's your best friend, _who's your best friend?_" Kyoko-san nudged Shiori, who had the decency to blush.

"We're going out. Me and Shiori." Itsuro grabbed Shiori's hand and pulled her close. Shiki pretended choked on oxygen. Kyoko-san faked a heart failure.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, pull yourselves together."

"Tell me all about it later, big sis. I wanna hear all the juicy details." Shiki grinned maliciously, in which Shiori dismissed half-heartedly.

"In the meantime," Kyoko-san squealed, "SUSHI! I am starving, man!" Shiori rolled her eyes again. She noted that her eyeball roll was used more often when she was near Shiki and Kyoko-san. She let go of Itsuro's hand and hit Kyoko-san over the head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're paying." Shiki stuck his tongue out at Kyoko-san, who retorted in favor.

"Who told you that?" Kyoko-san launched herself into an intense debate of who should pay. Itsuro rolled his eyes, and followed Shiki and Kyoko-san out of the stadium.

Shiori stared at the back of their silhouettes, faintly enjoying the nice sensation of romance.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You're dating Soejima?" Atobe shook his head incredulously.<p>

"Is there a problem, President? I'm not breaking any school rules." Shiori gave Atobe a sideways glance.

"Just act appropriately. Ore-sama does not need pointless rumors about the Student Council."

"Trust me, if there are going to be any rumors, it won't be about me." Shiori replied. "And if you will excuse me, I am needed for the Editorial Board's executive officers' recruitment interview. Let's go, Itsu." Shiori beckoned Itsuro and together they walked down the hall side by side closely. On their way, she caught a few students staring at them.

Their relationship had gotten out fast. In less than a day, their relationship became the gossip of Hyotei Gakuen. Well, it wasn't a big surprise. The Vice-President and the Secretary of the Student Council going out? Not to mention both were tremendously known geniuses? Yep. Definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Itsuro was like Shiori, which was precisely the reason she'd chosen him. Soejima Itsuro was also a genius, one rivaling hers, constantly on par. He was also the heir to the Soejima Corporation, which was almost as prestigious as the Takahata Corporation. He was the deputy head of the disciplinary committee, also a chief editor of the editorial board, and the secretary of the Student Council.

Shiori deeply believed that if she tried hard enough, she could achieve anything. She could love Itsuro. She believed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Shiori darling. I hear from Shiki you are going out with Soejima-kun?" Her mother asked her.<p>

"Yes, Mother." Shiori forced a smile. Whenever Miura Shiho made such a face, she was up to no good.

"Well, darling. I'm not saying you shouldn't date him. But you see, you will have to be engaged soon. And you can't possibly be engaged to someone- someone like _that._" Her mother waved her hands in the air. Shiori set down her teacup and gazed at her mother quite fiercely.

"Like _what_, Mother?" Shiori slitted her eyes.

"Well, I didn't mean it that way, dearie. You know Soejima-kun and his health condition. His health is unstable. And if he dies midway? You will be left as a widow, Shiori. And it will be hard to get a new husband by then."

Marriage was always something other than love to her mother. She simply did not understand. To Miura Shiho, marriage was a perfect opportunity to form permanent connections between companies, and find financial support.

"My love life is none of your concern, Mother. I will deal with it when the time comes. You needn't worry, for I can take care of myself." Shiori stood up and left the tearoom. She flipped open her cell.

_You have one new message._ Shiori checked her inbox.

It wrote: Shiro_-chan? You free tomorrow? Love, Itsu._

She replied:_ Sorry. Skating practice until six. _The phone buzzed again.

_Perfect. I'll pick you up after practice. Love you._

Shiori smiled and snapped the phone shut. Then out of nowhere, it rang. Shiori nearly dropped the phone. The caller's ID read: Atobe Keigo.

"Hello? Atobe-san?"

_"__You free? Great. Let's meet up right now."_

"I'd prefer if you did not assume I am free. I need to finish my-"

_"__Ore-sama wishes for your company. Is that not enough reason to ditch whatever you were going to do and jump into my arms?"_

"No. And I would prefer if you considered my romantic status. In case you did not notice, I have a boyfriend. I cannot just go and meet any boy and jump into his arms." Shiori quenched the urge to rub her temples.

_"__Bah. Ore-sama will not do anything indecent to a poor young maiden. Is that enough?"_

"Where do you want to go?"

_"__My limo is outside."_

God, he really is persistent. "Fine. I'll come out now." Shiori hung up and sighed as she trudged out of mansion and went to the gates. It was a five minutes walk from the mansion to the gates.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she saw Atobe looking extremely annoyed with his head sticking out of the car window. "You're late, Takahata!" He yelled.<p>

"Hai, hai." Shiori ignored his curses and got into the limo. "And? Where do you want to go? Just so you know, I have skating practice later, so try to stay within the country."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Well, ore-sama could get a jet to fly to Alaska and come back within two hours."

"Oddly, you do not seem to be joking. Let's get to the point, President. What do you want me to do?" Shiori flipped open her cellphone and proceeded to check her messages.

"Oi, pay attention to ore-sama!" Atobe yelled again. "Well, you play tennis, right, Takahata?" Shiori lifted an eyebrow delicately.

"I learnt a few years ago. I know the basics. And? You want a match?"

Atobe shuffled rather uncomfortably. "Well, I might have ended up challenging someone at doubles, but I forgot Kabaji was visiting his sister in London. I need a partner." He said gruffly.

"Can't you get one of your tennis team members to do that for you?"

"Yuushi refused at once, Jirou is currently in a coma, I'd just fought with Shishido, Ootori is comforting Shishido, Mukahi is too hyper for ore-sama's taste, and Hiyoshi simply cannot play doubles to save his life."

"Oh, I thought Hiyoshi-san was paired with Mukahi-san once?"

"And lost his butt off. End of story. Why are you even hesitating?" Atobe demanded. "It is an honor and a pleasure to be asked by are-sama for a favor!"

"I can think of better things."

"Anyway, you're coming with me! Jonathan, start driving!" With that, the limo veered away leaving a trail of dust behind.

* * *

><p>This is great. Just fantastic. Thank goodness Shiori had decided to change into a pair of jeans before she came out. Atobe handed her a racket and Shiori snatched it from his hands menacingly.<p>

"Oi, is that the proper attitude to treat ore-sama?" Atobe shouted. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Oi, it that the proper attitude to treat someone who's helping you?" Shiori mimicked as she went into place. "Why didn't you ask Shiki? I'm sure he has a more flexible schedule."

"Are you insane? I have to deal with that idiot at school already, you want me to deal with him after school_ as well_?"

Shiori ignored him. Their opponents snickered at the both of them. "Oi, oi. Look, Atobe's so helpless he has to ask his girlfriend to help." Shiori nearly fainted. Who would want to become that ore-sama's girlfriend.

"Atobe," Shiori growled. "There had better be something in for me after we win." Atobe was momentarily stunned, then he grinned.

"That's only if we win."

**Author's note: Hey! More romance in the next chapter! Keep in touch! Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me, it encourages me, it gives me POWER! BURNING BABY! So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey! I'm really happy someone actually reviewed! Okay, I've already decided who will be Shiori's partner, completely on my own, with no reference to the reviews (review. Just one.). But I ain't gonna spill since I don't wanna spoil it for you. So enjoy this new chapter and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. But I do own the OCs (which is quite a lot).**

* * *

><p>"Atobe-san, I hope you do not expect me to be anymore than a puppet." Shiori said as she stretched.<p>

"Ahn? What do you mean?"

"It means, that I will proceed to enter the court and do nothing more. I will only be a tool for you to qualify in this some-called duel. I shall not waste my energy in such a nonsense." Shiori got up and shot Atobe a glare. Atobe raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"As you wish." The pair went onto the court.

"Atobe, are you too chicken to admit that you're nothing but bluff? Or are you so desperate you gonna get your girlfriend to cover for you?" Their opponents smirked.

"Hn. Ore-sama can take on both of you single-handedly. This girl is only a ticket to success." Atobe tossed his head ridiculously. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Talking big, aren't we?" One of the guys taunted. "Eat this!" His racket met the ball, and the neon green blur came hurtling towards the opposite side with power. But before Atobe could hit the ball, there was a white racket that blocked his way and hit the ball back instead. The serve didn't bounce. The guys stared at the ball.

"President," Shiori smiled sadistically, similar to Fuji Syuusuke, "allow me to shut these bastards up."

* * *

><p>Shiori narrowed her eyes and focused on the incoming serve. With her super quick analytical skills, she immediately identified the spin and returned it accordingly, acing it.<p>

The umpire stuttered, "Takahata-Atobe pair, s-six games to love!" The crowd went wild. Atobe stared at the sweaty girl who flipped her ponytail back.

"I didn't know you could play this well." He stared at her.

"Neither did I." Shiori replied as she threw the racket back into Atobe's arms, who caught it neatly before walking up behind her.

"Hey, what do you want?" Atobe asked.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"I did say you could receive payment if we won," Atobe smirked, "unless if you wish this to be voluntary work..."

"I take it." Shiori interrupted. "What is it?"

"That's what I was asking."

Shiori considered this for a moment then grinned.

* * *

><p>Shiori was reading the stories of the applicants for the editorial board. To be part of the editorial board, they had to fill in a form and write a 1000-word story of any topic of their own choice.<p>

Boring. She clicked on another file. Her eyes darted line to line, word to word, letter to letter. Her heart raced and her eyes widened. The essay was written splendidly, climax unpredictable, plot twisting. This was out of the ordinary. She searched for the author's name frantically on the screen.

_Ootori Choutarou._

* * *

><p>"According to the results, 25 out of 100 passed the preliminary rounds for the recruitment." Shiori reported to the editorial board executive committee. "We'll conduct the interview today after school, as I have said last week, dividing the finalists into three interview groups, five per group. I've already divided up the groups." She got up and pinned a piece of sheet onto the board.<p>

_Group 1 (Group leader: Takahata Shiori Members: Yamato Ayumi, Tsubaki Mayu)_

_1. Fujimoto Ryoichi_

_2. Ootori Choutarou_

_3. Yoshida Akane_

_4. Kimura Asechi_

_5. Nakamura Kenta_

_Group 2 (Group leader: Soejima Itsuro Members: Ueda Mio, Ueda Mao)_

_1. Koizumi Junko_

_2. Honda Masaru_

_3. Kobayashi Kiyoko_

_4. Minamoto Kazu_

_5. Miyamoto Hotaru_

_Group 3 (Sato Naomi Members: Tanaka Sho, Fuma Yuki)_

_1. Kurosawa Kanon_

_2. Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_3. Shizuka Kaori_

_4. Minami Kaede_

_5. Hayashi Itsuki_

"Is that alright? Itsuro, please book classroom 2-A and 2-B. Group 1 will use the club room, Group 2 will use 2-A, and Group 3 will use 2-B. Am I clear? Leave the classroom ten minutes before dismissal so you can go to set up your respective places. Inform the teacher before you do so. The group leaders please come and take your documents." Shiori handed out a few files to Itsuro and Sato. "These are the information of the interviewees. Pick one candidate out of the five and give me their name after the interview ends. Alright, Itsuro, Naomi-san?" The two nodded and Shiori smiled. "Thank you. Lunch break is almost over. The meeting is dismissed. You may leave." The fellow officials filed out of the room, bowing and chattering.

Soon, the room was empty except for Shiori and Itsuro. Itsuro smiled at her.

"You gonna go?" He asked as he leaned towards Shiori and kissed her lightly.

"Mm-hm." Shiori dotted her signature and got up. "I'm good to go." She took Itsu's hand and together they walked down the halls.

"So, Shiro-chan, who do you have your eye on?" Itsu glanced at Shiori.

"Well," Shiori scratched her chin, "I like Ootori. He's got good writing style and good personality. I think he'll make the editorial board."

"Is that a love confession I hear?" Itsuro grinned as he watched Shiori choke and sputter in amusement. "Calm down, Shiro-chan. We're here at your classroom. See you later." He patted her head. Shiori pouted and gave him a light rap on his skull, and went in her classroom.

* * *

><p>Shiori was extremely excited when Ootori had shut the door behind him and sat down in front of her. She had yet to meet a fellow extraordinary writer. But she behaved.<p>

"Ootori Choutarou-chan. We shall start the interview." Ayumi smiled. Choutarou smiled right back, with one six times more charming.

"Yes, please." He said politely.

"Ootori-san, what is your purpose in applying for the Editorial Board?" Shiori glanced at him, her pen at the ready to jot down notes.

"I've always liked writing, and Shishido-san said that I had a talent, so I thought I would try out." He scratched his head humbly.

"Ootori-kun, if you could add a column in the school newspaper, what would you add?" Mayu continued.

Ootori replied those questions either sheepishly or enthusiastically. After he left, Mayu tapped her chin, "I think Ootori-kun would do well, ne, Shiori?" The Editorial Board's girls were all Shiori's good friends, and were privileged to addressing Shiori by her first name.

"I know, right? His grades are good as well!" Ayumi piped up.

"Well, we should at least evaluate the other applicants before we judge." Shiori stacked her notes neatly.

"Ooh, as expected of the cool and collected Shiori-chan!" Ayumi giggled as she rocked her chair. Shiori flushed, slightly, then recomposed herself.

"Enough. Call in the next candidate. We don't have all day." Shiori put on an air as Mayu snickered before poking her head out the door and calling the next one in.

* * *

><p>"That's all for today, thanks for you work. You may leave now. I'll take care of the rest." Shiori waved as Ayumi and Mayu left, chittering happily. Group 3 had already finished, only Group 2 remained with one student waiting outside. Shiori knocked, and went in the classroom, where Itsuro was interviewing a candidate with the two other members. He gave Shiori a wink before continuing his question. Shiori proceeded to sit beside the twin members who were accompanying Itsuro, Mio and Mao. They both smiled at Shiori before turning their attention back to the interviewee.<p>

"Alright. That's all. You may leave. Results will be posted up on the Editorial Board's billboard tomorrow in the morning." Itsuro spoke. "Mio, Mao, call in the last student." As soon as the twins left the room, Itsuro stole a deep kiss from Shiori's lips, who was momentarily stunned.

"There," he sighed as he stretched, "all recharged." He grinned. "Have you chosen a candidate yet?"

"Yeah," before Shiori could continue, Mio and Mao stepped in, bringing a girl with them.

"This is Miyamoto Hotaru." Mio supplied as she went back to her seat. Miyamoto had a cheerful and outgoing aura that surrounded her. She replied the questions fired at her in all directions, fluently and quickly.

"Alright, she's in." Itsuro said as soon as Miyamoto was oout of earshot.

Shiori nodded in agreement. They could definitely use a fast-talker like her to do some speeches. Not that Shiori couldn't do it herself.

* * *

><p>"I need to practice basketball. Tomorrow's the tournament. You wanna watch?" Shiori asked.<p>

"Oh, sure." Itsuro replied as the two left the campus. "I could use some exercise."

"You sure you up to it?" Shiori glanced at him worriedly.

Itsu grinned. "Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: HIHIHI! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! So, I was in sort of a rush to update, so sorry if the ending seems kind of dangling in midair. Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: HEY HEY HEY! Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh! Chapter 6 already! Woohoo to me! And coming up next is a secret special chapter written in different point of views, like Shiki's, Itsuro's and Atobe's! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So, everybody, sit back, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When they'd reached the street basketball court, they found it empty except for two arguing teenage boys. The taller one had sharp spiky hair, and the shorter one had deep green hair and a white cap placed on his head.<p>

"I'm not as free as you think, Momo-senpai. I need to go home." The white-capped boy tried to escape, but the one called Momo grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Echizen!" He wailed, "Just for a little while! Play basketball with me! You can consider it as tennis training!"

"I don't see how this can train my body. This has nothing to do with tennis. Let go of me, Momo-senpai!"

It was not until Itsuro cleared his throat before the arguing boys noticed them.

"Oh, who are you?" Momo frowned in mid-strangle.

"We would like to use this court, if you're not using it." Shiori said as she put down her bags. "We can even train together if you would like."

"Oh, good!" Momo let go of his partner in delight. "It's boring playing with this brat here who's always trying to smuggle a racket on court! This isn't tennis, you know."

"Che." Echizen fixed his collar. "Jaa, Momo-senpai, you have partners now, so I'll be leaving."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Momo immediately caught Echizen and dragged him back. "No way. We can have a competition. Two to two style." He grinned.

"Sounds nice." Itsuro loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"No way am I wasting time on something this lame. I'm going home." Echizen wrenched Momo's hand and began to take his leave.

"Oh, are you running away from a challenge?" Shiori's lips curled up into a sly smile. "That seems lame." Echizen froze. "I mean, for a man to admit loss to a woman is rather shameful, isn't it?" The boy turned around slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Mada mada dane."

"Alright, how about we do it like this? Since I have practice later, let's keep this game short. We don't have time for a full game. Once the ball sinks into the hoop, the keeper of the hoop loses, clear? One point. Okay?" Shiori proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Momo grinned.

"Okay, we start in five, four, three, two," Itsuro paused, "one! Game start!"

The two teams launched into battle. It was soon evidently clear that the White-Capped Boy was not skilled at all.

"Ah, Echizen! Wrong way, wrong way! You're heading towards your own loop, you idiot!" "No, no, no, no, NO! Don't drop the ball, baka Echizen!" "Oi! Why'd you pass it to him? You just gave the enemy the ball!" "Are you trying to cheat, Echizen? Rackets aren't allowed!" "Don't use your foot! We'll be disqualified!" "Ah, ah, ah! Get out of my way...OUCH! What'd you trip me for?" "This is why I don't like doing doubles with you, Echizen!"

Itsuro and Shiori could only stare bug-eyed at the two inharmonious team with horrible teamwork.

_Get your head in the game, Shiori._ Shiori shook out the incredulous feeling and focused on the ball, which was in Itsuro's hands.

"Shiro! Pass!" Itsuro hurled the orange ball to Shiori, who caught it skillfully despite her first time trying the sport.

_As long as I know how the sport is played, I can identify which muscles are used in the play and adjust myself to it. This is easier than tennis. _Shiori thought as she raced towards the enemies' hoop. With a light bound, she tossed the ball, and it sailed neatly into the hoop and through the net.

"That's our win." Shiori smiled. Momo sighed in defeat.

"Have you played basketball before?" He asked cheerfully as he shook his hand.

"In fact, no." She smiled sweetly. "And by the way, I'm Takahata Shiori, and he's Soejima Itsuro. It's been nice playing you two."

"Ah, don't say that! It's been fun for us too! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but Momo's fine. That chibi over there's Echizen Ryoma. He might be good in tennis, but his teamwork is rather...well, you know what I mean." Momo laughed and rubbed his nose.

"Well, it's time for me to leave for practice. We can play again some other time. Bye!" Shiori glanced at her watch and waved at Momo and Echizen, with the latter sulking under his white cap.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Shiori-chan!" Coach Kyoko squealed as she noticed Shiori coming in. "Lookey lookey here! I went to see a doctor in Europe, and he gave me some great medicine! My physician told me I can stand now! I think I might be able to skate with you!"<p>

"Don't push yourself, Coach." When practice started, Shiori liked to refer Kyoko-san as Coach. But when it ends, they go back to normal. It's second nature now.

"Okeey dokeey!" Coach made a V-sign. "I'll just sit here!" Coach Kyoko glanced around. "Ara, where's Shiki-kun? I thought he was sticking with you?"

"Father dragged him off to meet the daughter of the Tanabata Enterprises. He wants them to get engaged." Shiori tightened her laces on the skates. "I feel bad for whoever marries Takahata Shiki." She smiled lightly before placing a little kiss on Itsuro's cheek. "What, jealous? Bored? You wanna try this out?" She handed him a pair of skates.

"Well, Coach?" Itsuro glanced at Coach Kyoko, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yahoo! Itsuro-chan skating! I can't wait!" She gushed. Itsuro had the good grace to flush.

* * *

><p>"God, I haven't strained my muscles for such a long time!" Itsuro complained as they walked home together. Shiori chuckled. Itsuro looked like a flapping goose screaming, "MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" on the ice. "Can't believe you actually compete in those ridiculous knives."<p>

"Ah, that reminds me, my skating tournament's on next Tuesday, be sure to come see me!" Shiori recalled. "And don't complain. Skating's good for you. It's a good sport for you and your asthma. I don't think skating triggers an attack."

"No more of that. I don't want to hear it." Itsuro fumed. Just then, a black limo whooshed past them. "Shiro-chan? What's wrong?"

Shiori broke out of her reverie. "N-nothing. Let's get going."

'What', in fact, was that Shiori had caught a glimpse of in the black limo was her father, who was giving her a very disapproved look, a look that indicated: _No more playing around. Get on with your book or face the consequences._

Takahata Issei was an infamously cruel businessman. He was someone who would kill his family for the world. He was a man that was completely heartless. In his mind, daughters and sons were merely stepping stones to the top of the financial community. When Shiori had published her first book, he was delighted with its success.

At first, Shiori was naive to believe it was pride. When suitors came up one after another for her hand, Shiori was flattered. But then, she soon realized it was all a plot designed by her father to create the most influential connections with the most powerful companies. The Soejima Enterprises was above average, but nothing very special in particular. She could see why her father would object.

Fame, money and dignity were the three most important things in Takahata Issei's life. Family went way down on the list. Love is considered taboo.

If she could run away, she would have. If Shiki, Itsuro and her mother did not exist, she would have. Her mother may be malicious, but she was not heartless.

Shiori remembered when she was young, her father never paid much attention to her. He'd wanted a boy. He devoted all his time on Shiki. It was her mother who taught her what were men. Men were an alternate race of humans. Men had no soul, no love, no nothing. They were a race that hunted ours in seek of money, and only money. There was no such thing as logic, nor was there anything called true love. Love was child's play, and only existed in ridiculous fairytales.

Though her mother was wrong in a few aspects, that not all men were monsters, it was clear that Takahata Issei was a direct descendant of that race. Shiori could not abandon the mother that had taught her her life to such a beast. She had to be there to protect her, not that her mother needed much protection.

And there was Shiki. Shiki was Shiori's everday personal challenge. Their father had given up on him long ago, and if Shiki wasn't such a genius in everything he did, Shiori was worried that Father would have already disowned him. Shiki was a peculiar human. He may appear heartless, but Shiori knew from day one, he was the one who punched the man who had harassed her. He was the one who blackmailed the family of the boy who had taunted and laughed at her. He was the one behind her bully's bankrupt family. He was her secret guardian. He may seem oblivious to things around him, but he _notices._ He noticed.

And Itsuro. He was a funny creature that spoke her language. When they'd first met, he'd teased her to no end. He would team up with Shiki to prank her, or drew doodles on her face when she napped. Soon, Itsuro started to attack Shiki as well. Shiori was always well prepared on the receiving side of the pranks, but the same could not be said for Shiki. After Itsuro collapsed right in front of her when they were five, the two grew inseparable. The three of them became an unbeatable trio with an unbeatable front.

"Shiori?" Itsuro was looking at her.

"Nothing." And the two continued quietly down the orange, empty street.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: GREAT! Liked it? Remember to review, guys! I know I'm being annoying and irritating and repetitive and annoying and irritating and repetitive and annoy- CHEESE BURGER! Okay, ignore that. Just remember, please review! I love the reviews, and I love your critiques even more! Let me know your view on this story! If you like it, tell me so I can stop worrying! If you don't like it, then more the reason to tell me! Please consider! Nonetheless, I still hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okayyy! This is a super special chapter with all the males point of views! This is a very long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Itsuro PoV<em>**

My eyes traced her beads of sweat as she dribbled the ball towards the hoop. The other members on her team didn't even touch the ball. This was a single showdown between the Takahata twins. The other players had already given up on following the siblings and just stood aside to watch the game.

Shiki, with a quick and smooth movement, stole the ball and headed towards the opposite direction. I could see her lips curl up into a half-grimace, half-grin, as she doubled back towards her own hoop. Nobody who saw her play would ever think that this was her first time playing.

I felt as if I could fall even more in love with her, as if that were even possible. Sometimes, I would forget how much I loved her, and whenever I saw her rare enjoyable expression, all of those feelings would rush back towards me again, like a super wave.

The game grew intense as the twins struggled for the ball. Fanboys and fangirls screamed and shrieked and wailed in euphoria and adrenaline as they observed the match intensely.

Shiori finally managed to snatch the ball and aimed for a three-point score. I saw Shiki's eyes widen momentarily before he broke into a quick sprint, and boy, was he fast. In less than five seconds, he'd reached the opposite hoop and leapt up to intercept the ball. The triumphant grin on his face lasted for about two seconds before he realized his sister had already caught up with him, and her hand cut through the air, slapped the orange ball out of his hands and smashed the ball into the hoop.

The crowd went wild. Fans cried and fans cheered. Shiori tossed back her sweaty head and stepped out of the court, met by her ecstatic classmates who came up to praise and thank her. Shiki simply smirked before sinking back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shiki PoV<em>**

Big surprise there. I lost. Again.

Then, again, when have I ever won against her?

When we were young, Father put all his hope into me, and I disappointed him. Not that I cared anyway. She always took things seriously, like that match just now. I suppose that was the reason why Father put his faith in her after I let him down. Again, I couldn't care less about what that man thinks.

Despite the fact that I am thirty minutes younger than she is, I never treated her as my sister. I wanted attention. But not from my dear father. I wanted attention from my sister. I wanted her approval the way one would want approval from their parents. From the minute I was born, I had recognized her as my father and mother, the one who would love and take care of me, and put me in front of anything else. She is the only family I have and need.

Perhaps I was always destined to be second. Perhaps Fate wanted it that way. Fate is the worst kind of bitch. And though Fate is a horrible bitch, I suppose it made the right decision. I wasn't born to lead, or be number one. But I was born to struggle after the first, fighting hard for the top. That was the way I was made to be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atobe PoV<em>**

"Kabaji, let's go." I honestly don't know why I even bothered to come and watch her match. I've been having a mild headache- no, heartache these days. Yes, ever since that bitch started dating that Soejima.

I may be dense, but I'm not that dense. I know what this kind of feeling is, and I've been trying to hold it in since that doubles match with her. That day, when she'd announced to shut those bastards up, I was dumbstruck. I had no idea she was that good. I lied that day. Ootori had offered to team up with me. I turned him down. And before I knew it, I was holding a cellphone that was connecting its line to hers.

Takahata Shiori. Ever since she joined the Student Council, I've been paying attention to her. At first, I thought she was the kind who wouldn't give a damn to anybody around her, only caring about her stupid grades. When was I ever correct about that woman? She'd surprise me every time she ran out of the room to find her brother, or give an unintelligible groan each time I informed her that her brother had gotten out of hand again.

She was a fascinating creature, sort of like Choutarou and Shishido combined together. A bit fussy, like a mother, and also rather serious, like the nerd she is.

Why am I even thinking about this? She's dating Soejima. Right. Soejima. I suppose if I couldn't have her, he'd be the second-best, I guess.

I did a bit of research of my own. Soejima Itsuro, born with asthma, cause unknown. It seemed that his chronic disease case was extremely serious, and one of a kind. Friends with the Takahata twins since elementary school, and grew to be very close with the twins.

If you asked me, he wasn't half as perfect as ore-sama, and didn't even come close in terms of manly looks. Everybody knows platinum purple hair is all in the rage now. Of course they do. Ore-sama made that up.

I am not as cruel as to steal one's girlfriend, though I am pretty confident I could if I tried. No, I will wait. I will wait patiently for her to jump into my arms willingly and happily, like a man.

I will _wait_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Itsuro PoV<em>**

"Well, I didn't expect Shiki to put up that much of a fight." Shiori grunted as she did her cool-down exercises. I ran my hand through her brown hair, braiding her side fringes to her usual hairstyle. My hand lingered at the nape of her neck for a while, before dropping back to my side.

"There, all done." I slipped my hands on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Looks fantastic. Thanks, Itsu." She picked up her school bag. "Kyoko-san has check up today, so no lessons. I have to check on Shiki, by the way. We're going to a dinner party later." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"That sounds familiar. What a coincidence. The Tanabata family, I presume?"

Shiori whirled around and gave me a peck on the lips. It sent me off into a crazed frenzy, but I put on a good poker face. "You've got to be psychic. Be sure to wear something black."

"Black?"

She waved me off as she sprinted away. To find Shiki, obviously. Such a worrywart. I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly, and loosened my tie. The Tanabata family, huh? Guess it won't be as boring as I'd thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shiki PoV<em>**

"Yo, aneki." I grinned. She huffed before pushing away her bangs.

"You...! Urgh, forget it. Hurry up, slowpoke, we have a dinner party tonight, or were you planning to skip?"

"I was actually planning to bomb the place, until you caught me." I shrugged, bluffing my butt off. Sadism was my forte. I enjoyed my dark amusement as I saw my sister's expression went through a thousand changes. She looked as if she'd rip her hair out any moment.

"I don't give a damn about what you're planning, but I do know that if you skip one more of these parties, Father will freeze your bank account until the day he dies. Let's go! You may not care about that, but-" She paused to fumble for an explanation. I chuckled. "Anyway, just come!" I let her catch my arm and drag me out of the school and toss me into the waiting limo.

"Just on time, Leon," She said breathlessly as she shut the door. "Drive away!"

In less than five minutes, we reached the Takahata mansion. Shiori dragged me into the closet room, and hurled all kinds of suits on me. I felt like a Barbie doll, as Shiori peeled off my clothes flopped a new set on.

"Are we done?" I asked, bored out of my mind. I've had to at least tried on fifty sets of suits. Big sis could get overboard sometimes. She acted as if I hadn't spoke as she inspected my suit.

"Hm, not bad at all." She put her fingers on her chin. "But it needs a little something..." She suddenly thought of something and dashed off. I rolled my eyes.

When we were young, she would drag me off to different shops and make me do this and that. It was usually then she acts like a real girl. Annoying, overboard and endearing. Honestly, I worry for her. I mean, Soejima's a one of a kind good guy, though I'd never admit that out loud, and she'd be better off with him than anyone else on the universe. But, looking at it from a financial standpoint, it would be ludicrous to believe that the old man would agree. They'd be lucky to last two months before Father sends his evil minions to cut off the relationship.

I was broken out of my reverie when Shiori hurtled herself on me, nearly knocking me down. She beamed and started fiddling with my coat.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, woman? This is Prada! You're giving it crinkles!" I frowned at her. She fixed it for a while then stepped back.

"All done. Amen, you look delicious, my brother." She smirked. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I noticed a small brooch sitting on my collar and I stared.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was a tree representing four seasons. Each part of the leaves were in different states. Spring, summer, autumn, winter. It stood for my name, Shiki.

"Beautiful, eh?" Shiori smiled. "It's handmade. Consider it as a sorry-for-fussing-so-much gift from me. Like it?"

Without reply, I wrapped her in a hug. She seemed to have expected it and returned the embrace in favor.

"Goodness, I've spent all my time fussing over you, I haven't even got dressed yet." She realized. "Shiki, stand there and stay there. Don't move an inch, I warn you. You might do yourself some good admiring yourself in the mirror. I'll be out in ten minutes." And with that she ran off again.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, and this time I really looked. I saw a charming young man with pale red hair, pale blue eyes, and pale complexion. He could easily pass for a vampire. I looked down. He wore a handsome black tail coat that was obviously Prada, with a black tie tied neatly on my collar. The pants may be Gucci, but I wasn't sure. The only thing that held my interest and attention was the silver brooch on the man's chest. It was the thing that held him to the earth now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Itsuro PoV<em>**

"Mou, It-chan." Mother puffed. "Look tidier, will you? Don't act like your father just died! Smile, smile, It-chan!" I couldn't help but curl my lips up at my mother. She was always like a child.

"Hai, hai." I chuckled. The long limo was currently heading towards the Tanabata mansion, and I was not in the least anticipating the party. Well, just the party part.

"How about a young smile?" Mother demanded. "Like, the one you had when you told me you were dating Shiori-chan?" I blushed.

"K-kaa-san!"

"Hai, hai." She mimicked as she lay back on the leather seat, giving a small chuckle. "I'd bet fifty million dollars that you'll be drooling when you see Shiori-chan all dressed up."

My cheeks turned into an acute shade of cherry red.

"Young Master, My Lady, we have arrived." The old chauffeur bowed his head.

"Thank you, Sakaki-kun. You may take a break until I summon you." Mother smiled gently as she stepped out grandly out of the limo. Father had already arrived an hour earlier.

The two of us proceeded to the ballroom, where lots of people were dancing. I craned my neck until it hurt, but I couldn't find the person I was looking desperately for anywhere.

Mother glanced at me and made a face good naturedly. "Go find your darling Shiori. I know you want to."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I slipped through dancing pairs and chattering crowds and soon arrived at the very corner of the room, where a very familiar girl was standing there wearing a magnificent dress, talking with another familiar boy. She looked up when I came close and smiled.

I could see why she told me to wear black. She was wearing a completely black dress that seemed to be made out of velvet. There were few sparkles on it, but nothing too fancy or extravagant. On her ears were a pair of dangling silver earrings, and her bun was held together by a simple silver pin, simple yet pretty. I noted that she still kept a hint of her usual style as she braided a few strands of her curled brown hair.

Shiki stood beside her, slouching a bit. He was wearing a beautifully crafted brooch on his left chest, which he stuck out rather proudly. It was undoubtedly custom-made, or even handmade. I have a pretty good idea who made that.

"Yo, Soejima!" Shiki waved as soon as I came close. "Took you long enough to get here. Thought you might make a grand entrance by coming late."

"Sorry if I'm not as crafty as you are." I replied as I turned to my shockingly beautiful girlfriend. "May I have this dance, my exceptionally beautiful princess?" She gave an elegant smile.

"I don't see why not." She said as she placed her delicate hand on mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atobe PoV<em>**

I tried to keep my eyes focused on the girl I was dancing with, but failed as my pupils kept tracing back to the young couple at the corner of the room. Out of curiosity or jealousy or whatever I don't know. I only knew that the brown haired girl wearing an exquisitely gorgeous black dress held my intense attraction, and that the attraction I held was nothing but in vain. She would never belong to me.

"Um, Atobe-sama?" My head snapped back at the timid voice. My dancing partner was looking at me uncertainly. I recall her name was... hm, what was it again? Peculiar. I normally had a very good memory when it came to these things.

"What is it?" I replied curtly, a little too grim that I usually preferred.

"May I excuse myself? My feet are feeling a bit sore after dancing for so long." I looked down. Indeed as she had said, her feet were starting to swell. And we hadn't even danced for so long. She must be an amateur at these kind of events. I'm sure _that_ girl wouldn't tire after so long. She'd keep on dancing, no matter she liked it or not, as she'd did in that tennis match- What am I thinking? I am not such a man who would steal one's girlfriend, despite my aching cravings.

"Of course." I bowed politely. "I should have noticed. I shall leave you alone to heal." And I left for the balcony, where fresh air would greet me coolly, where curve of the terrace would embrace me and my horrible desire, where I could breathe in peace.

I leaned on the terrace, looking at the blinking stars that stared down at me in wonder, that gave me criticizing glances. I deserved it. A coward such as the human I am should not be allowed to inherit the Atobe fortune. I am not worthy.

To want one's betrothed, it can hardly be called a mere desire. From the Ten Commandments, "You shall not covet your neighbor's wife." Although Soejima is not exactly my dear neighbor, nor any friend of mine, I still have violated the commandments.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. If there is a god somewhere around here, surely he would punish me for my cowardice and unfaithfulness.

Just then, I heard a shrill scream of utter horror. The voice was familiar, but the tone was not. I had never yet heard that kind of tone ever, from the owner of that voice. She was always cool and collected, and not to mention a bit sadistic. But never decomposed or even slightly unnerved, and I could only think of one thing that could break that facade.

Soejima Itsuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hmmm, I actually don't have much to say about, but please, please, please, please, please review! It gives me energy! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yo, guys! New chapter again! Sorry for the cliffhanger back there in the last chapter, but I really had to keep my readers or I might set the record for 'fewest views in fanfiction history'. So please review and let me know that I'm not completely abandoned!**

It was as if time stopped. One second he was dancing with her, the other he was kneeling on the marble floor, both hands clutching his chest, wide-eyed and frozen.

Shiori screamed. She knew it. She _knew it._ She knelt down onto eye level with him and cupped his face.

"Itsuro. Breathe." But she knew he couldn't. His lips were turning blue, and he was breaking into a storm of sweat. The area around his eyes were growing paler and paler. His eyes became bloodshot as he started wheezing. Shiori turned her head around frantically. "Somebody, don't just stand there! _Get me a goddamned ambulance!"_ A few men scuttled away to call. Shiori turned back towards her boyfriend.

"Soejima Itsuro. Stay with me." She nearly broke into sobs as Itsuro made no response other than his quickened wheezing. Just then the crowd parted to reveal a dark haired teen, with round spectacles.

"Out of my way." He ordered as he pushed away the people blocking his way. Shiori recognized the man as Oshitari Yuushi. He knelt down and leaned towards the lain down Itsuro. "Give him some space so that he can breathe more easily!" He shouted at the crowd, who scattered back. Oshitari then produced a piece of paper and started fanning Itsuro. "Is there an oxygen mask here? I knew it." Oshitari muttered grimly as a butler shook his head. "If it comes to the very worst, we might need to conduct CPR before the pediatrics arrive." Shiori simply stared at Itsuro silently, praying.

She'd lost count of how long later, but the ambulance finally arrived. And when it did, she was not given the chance to ride it with him.

She collapsed immediately as soon as the white car drove out of sight.

"Shiori!" Shiki immediately grasped her shoulders and made her face him.

"Itsu... Itsu..." Tears ran down her cheeks. They had not spilled for a long time. Her black dress fanned out around her as she sank even lower into the ground, burying her body in the fabric and cried.

* * *

><p>The sun had already started to rise. Shiori stared at the sun, which stared back in favor, effectively hurting her eyes as she didn't bother to move her hands to shield her eyes.<p>

"They're not allowing visitors yet. Soejima's still unconscious. I heard that he lost oxygen for a minute and the doctors are worried it might have damaged his brain." Shiki reported as he sat down beside her on the white bench outside the hospital. Shiori couldn't bring herself to step inside the white building, and she was too tired and worn out to do so anyway. "Hey, snap out of it." Shiki snapped his fingers in front of her.

Shiori stood up expressionlessly and unsteadily. She was still in her high stilettos and her gown, and her feet were beginning to hurt. "Let's go home." She said monotonously. "Call Leon. Are Mother and Father home already?"

"Of course. What'd you expect?" Shiki muttered.

Yes. What did she expect? She'd expected a good night with a good sleep. She'd expected a smooth and fun dance with Itsuro. She'd expected a better night.

Things never seem to go her way. They never do.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Takahata-san? Are you listening?" Ootori waved his hand frantically under her nose.<p>

"Of course I was. You were saying?" Shiori raised her eyebrows. Ootori sighed. Shiori had arranged to meet Ootori alone in the club room, to tell him more about his work this year. He was going to sub for Itsuro, who wasn't going to leave the hospital any time soon.

"Takahata-san, I think you should take a break. You've been stressed and you have a lot on your hands, and I know what happened with Soejima-sa-"

"You don't know anything." Shiori shot him a glare. A glare that could cut through glass. "I'll send you the remaining details tonight. You are dismissed." Ootori immediately scuttled out of the room and nearly tripped on his way out.

What a boy. A pretty handsome on at that, but still a boy.

Shiori packed up her stuff robotically and put on her coat. Trees had decided to strip naked in this cold weather and Shiori couldn't imagine why. She'd told Ootori to stay behind after school, but then she'd dismissed him after five minutes. And she knew he had tennis practice as well.

She'd released Shiki from his probation yesterday. She wanted to be on her own. On her own.

"Oi. You." Her head snapped up at the voice. A purple-haired narcissist had appeared in front of her.

"I thought you had tennis practice, O'Captain of The Tennis Team?"

"Sharp, as always, Takahata." For some reason, Atobe had never addressed her as '-san'. Maybe it was because he was so self-centered he felt no need to pay respect to anyone? "I ditched."

"You ditched?" Shiori stared bug-eyed. Atobe Keigo was famous- or infamous -for his tenacity and passion in tennis. He _ditched tennis practice?_

"Well, technically, I cancelled. No difference." He shrugged.

"And for what reason?" Shiori felt a bit dazed. Canceling practices? The sun will come up on the west tomorrow morning.

"No special reason. I just felt like it."

"You _felt like it?_" It is the end of the world. Shiki will probably apply for the Disciplinary Committee tomorrow. And be accepted too. Bet on it.

"You seem out of it." Atobe commented.

"Me? You should look at yourse-"

"Come on. Jonathan is waiting outside." He ignored her protests and dragged her out of campus and tossed her into the limo.

* * *

><p>"I'll have you know that I am a black belt in karate before you decide to cart me off to New Hampshire." Shiori glared at the boy sitting across him, who merely shrugged off the statement.<p>

"And I do judo. I'd say we're even." Atobe flipped his hair for no apparent reason and leaned forward a little. "I thought I'd show you somewhere nice. Is that a crime?"

Shiori glowered. Well, her parents had flown off to Hong Kong for business reasons, and weren't going to be home anytime soon. Kyoko-san had decided to break another set of bones when she'd snuck out of Japan to paraglide in Germany _with already a set of broken ribs._ What a great way to die. Shiori shook the recollection out of her head.

Shiori gave a quick glance at her watch before answering. "Fine. But get me back home before eleven. I still have studying to do."

"Studying?" Atobe echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, studying." Shiori snapped. "Got a problem with that?"

"You are really bipolar, you know that?"

"And your point is?" Shiori arched a coppery eyebrow.

Atobe slumped back into his leather seat. "No, nothing."

Shiori let slip a little smile before recomposing herself. "Well, where are we going anyway? You said 'somewhere nice', but that's somewhat vague."

"Easy." He replied. "We're having dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, this was a relatively short chapter, but I was really eager to update (due to the nice increase of reviews), and I hope you guys can support me, and PLEASE REVIEW! They are my source of life and motivation.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Yeah, Chapter nine already! Even more PoT characters here! Please enjoy and review, regardless of whether you like it or not. :))))))))**

* * *

><p>She knew it was unladylike, but she still couldn't help but stare. <em>Kawamura Sushi.<em>

"I thought you once said this was a 'run-down' store?" Shiori raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you said this was your favorite store?"

Shiori hesitated. But how could you say that you were expecting something more extravagant from the heir of the Atobe Corporation? "I thought you'd prefer a fancier restaurant."

Atobe shrugged. "I do. But we here to cheer you up today, so we're going for your favorite. Unless you want to go to a five-star hotel?"

"This is fine." Shiori reached out to open the door. Instead of seeing a restaurant full of customers, there were eight teenage boys wearing the same blue jersey sitting around a table in the middle. Their heads turned as they heard the door slide open, and their jaws's function were momentarily suspended as all eight chins hit the ground. Well, technically six. There were two exceptionally trained chins that belonged to two brunettes, who were devastatingly handsome as well.

"Ah, you! Takahata Shiori, was it?" The boy who had played a basketball match with Shiori and Itsuro in what seemed ages ago. "We played basketball together once, remember? With this guy too!" Momoshiro gave the white-capped boy sitting beside him a large pat in the back, in which the latter choked and turned blue.

"A-Atobe?" A red-haired boy gaped at Atobe. "Why are you here?"

"To eat, obviously." Atobe shrugged. "Table for two. And make sure it's in the corner. I don't want to be associated with these rabbles, just in case idiocy is contagious."

"U-um," A burly man appeared from behind the counter. "we're closed today. Please come back at another time."

Shiori raised her delicate eyebrows. "I don't believe I saw a sign that indicated the closure of the store."

"O-oi, Takashi! Did you put up the sign properly?" The burly man elbowed the young -also burly, if not even burlier- teenage boy beside him. Shiori watched in amusement as the two men discover a forgotten sign in the corner of the shop.

"I'm really sorry, but we're having guests today." The burly teenage boy pleaded.

Then, almost simultaneously, Shiori and Keigo both snapped open their wallets and flashed a shiny silver Platinum Royal credit card at the audience. The old man gasped and staggered at the sight of the legendary cards. "Those are...!"

"I suppose that will be enough for our payment." Shiori gave a light smile. "We will not be of any disturbance to your other guests."

"I think that is a good idea as well," A strikingly handsome brunette stood up and gave a gorgeous smile. He had his eyes closed and his brown hair curled inwards a bit as he spoke. "How about we all sit together? It's not as if we are strangers."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Shiori replied before Atobe could protest.

"Oi, Takahata! Do you know who these people are?" Atobe demanded as Shiori pulled up a small cushion to sit with the bunch.

"Well, they're most certainly not mass murderers nor highly-dangerous criminals, and you seem to know them as well, and that's good enough for me." Shiori shrugged off her school coat.

"These guys are the Seigaku tennis team regulars!" Atobe hissed as he gave a certain brunette with glasses a glare.

"I don't see any difference between you and them, Atobe-san." Shiori tilted her head. "Now sit down quietly, or I shall hit you with my chopsticks."

A few boys around the table burst into laughter. An eggheaded boy stood up and introduced himself, "I'm Oishi Shuichiro, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The redhead who was laughing a minute ago broke into a giddy smile, "Hoi, hoi, I'm Kikumaru Eiji nya!"

"You might remember me, but I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, and this chibi here is Echizen Ryoma, you know, the racket smuggler?" Momo grinned as he hit Echizen on the back again.

"Fssshhhh. Kaidou Kaoru." The boy who had a bandanna with a murderous glare looked up. If looks could kill...

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke, and that is Kawamura Takashi. He's the son of the owner of this restaurant." The beautiful brunette with the closed eyes from before pointed to behind the counter, where two bulky men were working furiously, indicating at the younger one.

"I am Inui Sadaharu," A boy with spiked black hair and ridiculously reflecting glasses said as he pushed up his ridiculous glasses. "And if I may ask, could you be _the_ Takahata Shiori, the young genius skater who had won the Winter Olympics at the age of twelve?"

Shiori bowed her head humbly, though in her heart was an unconquerable fist of rage. "You flatter me, Inui-san."

"Eh?! You're _the_ Takahata Shiori?" Kikumaru gasped.

"Eh?! Really? Sugoi! I got to play basketball with a celebrity!" Momo cheered.

_This was what I was trying to avoid._ But she kept quiet and put on a smile.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis team." The diligent-looking and super serious brunette stood up and bowed low.

"Ne, ne, Takahata-chan, you study at Hyotei Gakuen? How's it like there? Super elite? How's Atobe at school?" Kikumaru burst out.

"Hora, Eiji!" Oishi tried to reign Kikumaru back in as the redhead continued to gush.

"I would say Atobe-san is rather thick-headed with his XL ego, but still doing things efficiently. He would be a good suitor." Shiori gave Atobe a side glance before smiling at Kikumaru.

Atobe flushed a little at the compliment and the suitor part. "You're one to talk." He muttered. "Without you, I don't think I'd get anything done." His voice was low enough for no one to hear.

Kikumaru managed to pry Oishi's arms away from his face and asked. "Takahata-chan, do you like Atobe?" Both Shiori and Atobe froze at the question. Shiori out of pure shock and surprise, and Atobe out of anticipation of the answer.

"Kikumaru-kun, I have a boyfriend. And it is not Atobe-san." Shiori replied carefully.

"Heh? You have a boyfriend? Dare, dare? Who's the lucky guy?" Momo bounced up and down.

"Fssshhhh. Stop acting like a clown, Momoshiro. Can't you see you're bothering her?"

"What'd you say, Mamushi?" The two boy launched into a fist fight.

"Well, my boyfriend wouldn't be someone you might know, and he's currently hospitalized, so Atobe-san's accompanying me today. Normally, I would get my boyfriend to come with me, but seeing as he is-" Shiori broke off, nearly choking on her words. Atobe caught the hint and his hands immediately went onto Shiori's shoulders.

"Takahata's not feeling quite well today, we will retire for the night. I will send you the money tomorrow." And with that he escorted the near-to-collapse Shiori out of the shop. Once they were in the dark alleyway beside the shop, Shiori completely fell to the ground.

"It's no good. I can't keep going on like this." Shiori sobbed. "I can't keep breaking down every time he's mentioned." She wiped away her tears. She turned her head slightly towards Atobe. "Did you know? Itsuro's mother just called me today. His situation is growing worse." She smiled weakly. "Atobe-san, thank you for bringing me here today, but it seems I must return home." She hid her face behind her palms, and when she came out again, it was as if the past five minutes had not happened. Her face was completely normal, with no evidence of tears tracking her cheeks, or signs of crying.

"There will be no need for you to take me home, Atobe-san. I will take myself home." She said that and with that she held herself high as she walked away, her dark feelings merging with the shadows around her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you. You finally back?" Shiki looked up from his magazine. "Where'd you go?"<p>

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself with." Shiori replied curtly as she stalked up the stairs to her room.

Each stride seemed like an eternity as she marched on the marble floor, her shoes clacking the ground every step. She twirled her fingers around the sliver doorknob of her door and pushed. Her room was neatly made, as always. She tossed her schoolbag lightly on her queen sized bed, and changed into her night gown. She'd eaten little at the restaurant, but she had no appetite right now. She placed her hand on her face as she curled up like a shrimp on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and removed her coat, and unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt. Her uniform was a mess, and it smelled oddly of wasabi, soy sauce and tears.

There was a light knock on her door. Shiori proceeded to ignore it.

There was another knock. Shiori buried herself deeper in her pillow and bedsheets.

There was a knock again.

"Get out!" She yelled at the silent door. "Get out. Unless you are Itsuro, get out!"

The door became still. Then, the knob twisted. Shiori's heart gave a little leap. it couldn't really be Itsuro, right?

Shiki stood at the doorway. Shiori's heart sank faster than the Titanic.

"What do you want, Shiki? Another batch of money?" She asked bitterly. "Because I don't think I'll do it again-" Without speaking, Shiki took five long strides to reach Shiori and embraced her. Her sentence dropped midway.

Shiki's hands went to her head and he buried her face deeper into his shoulder. The message could no be clearer. _I will always be here for you, regardless of whether you want it or not_. _You can be honest with me._ Shiori wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and pressed her forehead on his strong shoulder.

In her life, she'd seen Shiki amused, angry, protective, and even crazy, when he was drunk. But she had never seen Shiki like this. And she was grateful for this Shiki, for this was the Shiki Shiori had known for her entire life, and never known.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Alright, a big thank for my fellow reviewers (and only reviewers, I might add) up until now! Melanie Marsh, bluheat, Dianne060708, the girl from back then, roe2 and The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous! Thank you so much for your awesome support and your great reviews! Aww, you guys are so sweet, taking time out to review my awful story! Again, another big thank you for all my dearest readers, and I hope you guys can keep reading my story! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks a gazillion!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello! Finally to Chapter 10! Can you, like, put your hand on the screen of whatever device you're using to read this, and pretend I'm giving you a high five? YAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY! A gazillion of thanks for sticking with me until now! I present to you, my Chapter 10! Okay, I know it's bad, but just bear with me? The exciting part's coming up, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Shiori woke up with Shiki by her bed, sitting on a chair and snoring lightly. He had his chin propped up on the back of his hand, and his elbow wobbling slightly. She ruffled his pale red hair slightly and smiled. This was something she used to do back then, when Shiki was asleep. His hair was surprisingly smooth and fluffy, despite its spiky appearance. Just like his personality.<p>

Then she looked down. Good god, she was still wearing her stinky uniform and her hair was a certified bird's nest. And goodness, her breath- Without waiting further, she immediately dashed for the bathroom connected to her room.

When she was in the middle of brushing her teeth, the door knocked.

"Wuhsit?"

Shiki's voice rang out. "A letter from father came for you. A maid sent in in."

"Wuhdoshitsay?"

"We're not going to school today." There was a short pause. Shiori spat the rest of her toothpaste out.

With quick and deft motions, she pulled her side bangs into their normal braided style. "Alright."

* * *

><p><em>My dear Shiki &amp; Shiori,<em>

_ In my absence, you shall attend meetings and dinner parties in my place. These are very important to our business and connections. Do not miss any of them. Cancel school and skating practice if necessary. Place this as your top priority. Here is the list:_

_09:30 Breakfast with the Tanabata family (engagement matters)_

_13:45 Lunch with Mr. Atobe Keigo (trading business)_

_15:15 Meeting with the Takahata Corporation managers (reports on current stock sales)_

_19:00 Dinner party held by the Suzuki Financial Group_

_*Note: Shiki must be accompanied by Shiori at ALL times._

_ This schedule is only for TODAY'S use. I will send you the rest of the schedule on their respective dates. Please excuse yourself from school for a week until I come back._

_Best regards,_

_ Takahata Issei_

* * *

><p>"Shiki, pull your tie up. The Tanabata family will be here very soon." Shiori had been hissing rules of etiquette, behavior and attire into Shiki's ear, hoping he can even digest half of it before the Tanabata family arrives. Without their parents, there was no one to reign Shiki in, and she was all alone.<p>

"Shut up." Shiki rolled his eyes, but it was good natured.

"Just stay sane for one hour, and you can do whatever you like afterwards." The next guest was Atobe anyway, and no amount of anything would make his opinion of Shiki change.

Shiki's expression brightened visibly as a not-so-good grin spread across his pale face. "_Anything_ I want? Anything?"

"Well, you'll have to pass it though me first-" Just then, the chair on the opposite side of a table made a slight screeching sound as a girl with straight, deep purple hair sat down. She looked a bit timid.

"Father and Mother had an emergency. They're not coming today." Her voice was very soft, like silk sliding over pearls. "I am Tanabata Himeka. It is a pleasure to meet you." She tilted her head slightly. "Shiki-kun, it is good to see you again. And I suppose this is your sister with you?"

Shiori introduced herself promptly. "I'm Takahata Shiori. Thank you for taking care of my brother." Though she doubted anyone could take care of Shiki.

The lunch proceeded very smoothly until Himeka suddenly spoke up.

"Um, Shiori-san, Shiki-kun," She shifted uncomfortably. "would you mind if I asked you about your family?"

Shiori smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "Sure. Fire away." She said as she forked a piece of lamb steak into her mouth, its juice spilling wonderfully into the caves of her mouth.

"Do you have a good relationship with your family?" Himeka blurted out. The twins froze, which ended up pretty bad, since Shiki was pouring hot chocolate into his cup. The table was now beautifully decorated with blotches of milky brown. Shiori hastily cleaned up.

"Normally, I'd say I get along with my parents and stuff, but I'd be lying if I said that." Shiki put down his cup. "The truth is, I don't like that old man at all, and when I manage to earn enough money on my own account, I'll take my sister with me, fly overseas, and we'll ditch the Takahata name together. That's how our relationship is." Shiki said seriously, with a very serious expression on his face.

Shiori ducked her head to hide her shining cheeks and red nose.

Himeka looked surprised at Shiki's answer, then lowered her gaze. "You see, I've just had an argument with Daddy and Mommy today, and that's why I came alone. I'm regretting it now. I was acting too rash earlier. I thought you might have some experience with this sort of thing."

Daddy and Mommy. Shiori wished she could call her parents that, but she could not. She'd had fights with her father before, but never experienced the regret part.

Shiki spoke again, surprising everyone. "When I was young, my father used to scold me every single time I did something wrong and I'd shout right back at him. After all that, I would wonder and wonder if that's what normal kids do. Shout right back at their fathers and don't regret it at all. It may not be the same situation as you are in right now, but I understand the feeling of confusion. Just do what you think you should do. The answer may not be the same as mine -then again, our situation is different- but I'm sure you will manage to make the right choice."

Himeka gazed at him as if he were the radiant sun in the sky.

Shiori stared at him as if an alien had kidnapped her brother and replaced him with a poorly developed, malfunctioning robot.

* * *

><p>"What," Shiori leaned back on the leather chair, perplexed, "in the world's name, was<em> that?"<em>

"What?" Shiki raised an eyebrow. Himeka had just left, paying for half bill, beaming as she did that.

"You know what I mean, Takahata Shiki. Spit it out."

Shiki sighed, messing up his tie as he did that. "I was just sharing my experience with her. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Well, let me share you _my_ experience." Shiori grinned a grin she rarely grinned, and leaned closer towards Shiki's ear. "I sense _love_ in the air."

"I do not love her!" Shiki said indignantly.

"Care, then, if not love."

"I most definitely do not care for her. I will not give away my heart to someone so timid." But his affectionate tone gave him away completely.

Shiori's grin spread even wider. "Did something happen on the day you skipped school to have lunch with her?" Shiki, astonishingly and shockingly, blushed. "That is it. I'll have all your secrets by tonight. We have the whole car ride for you to report every single detail of what happened exactly that day." Shiori raised her eyebrows mischievously, handing the waiter her shiny credit card.

* * *

><p><em>Shiki stared out of the restaurant window glumly. That old man had dragged him out for a lunch with some unknown race called the Tanabata, and he was not in the least interested in interacting with such a race.<em>

_ "Shiki." His father thundered. "Behave." Shiki was about to ask why he suddenly said that when a girl suddenly sat down next to him._

_ "I'm Tanabata Himeka. It's a pleasure to meet you." She muttered, her straight purple hair hiding her eyes. She had pale complexion as he did, and her eyes averted from everyone's gaze._

_ How pathetic. Shiki snorted as he turned back to his empty plate, entertaining himself by admiring himself in the reflection. Then, his sister's face appeared on the plate, giving him a very criticizing glare, and he sighed. Unwillingly, he turned towards the girl next to him and opened his mouth. Then his jaw dislocated._

_ Himeka had directed her gaze towards his and it was- it was mesmerizing. Her violet eyes were so beautiful it ran wider than the horizon, rounder than the moon, and deeper than the abyss. They were orbs of jewels that would worth the world, and Shiki found himself drawn in by them._

_ "My name is Takahata Shiki. Nicetameetcha." By some miracle, his voice managed to come out nonchalant. "You want to talk about something? Anything?"_

_ "Well, we could always start with introductions." She offered. "I study at RikkaiDai Fuzoku, and my best friend is a boy. His name is Seiichi-kun, and he loves to play tennis. He's really good. I like cats, flowers and Chemistry-"_

_ "How can anybody like Chemistry?" Shiki demanded. "All the names and... ugh." He shuddered._

_ "How could you not like Chemistry? It's the best subject ever!" Himeka looked at him in amazement. "So, tell me. If you don't like Chemistry, then what do you like?"_

_ "I don't like school, as a general. I prefer sports. I know all sorts of sports, and I like tennis pretty well. But I don't like to take anything seriously." Shiki suddenly doddered off to a faraway place. "Hearts are fragile things. You can't afford to give away even one-hundredth of it. It will shatter."_

_ "Hearts," Himeka said. "Are not as fragile as you think. You can strengthen them, and you will be able to love even more things, people. Hardening your heart doesn't make it strong, invulnerable. It makes you heartless."_

_ "I'm not heartless." Shiki snarled._

_ "I know you are not. Because you can still love. I've heard from Daddy and Mommy how you treasure your sister more than anything. Does love make you weak? No. It doesn't. It gives you strength, and courage. When you love a person, you will do anything to protect them, am I right?" Himeka smiled and turned back to her soup._

_ And Shiki thought she had not looked more beautiful then._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Big thanks to my newest reviewer, Chitose Kuranosuke! And many of you are probably wondering will Itsuro die, or will the two break up normally. Well, of course I wouldn't answer you directly, but starting in the next chapter, Itsuro will begin to make his appearance again, and look forward to it. I have devised a pretty crazy plot twist that I am rather proud of, which doesn't mean anything anyway. I know this chapter was bad, but I had to add an OC love interest for my darling Shiki. Just please stick with me, and review!<strong>

**This was added afterwards:**

** To my anonymous reviewer: I might seem like a completely insane lunatic for saying this, but yes, your review really made me happy. I'm really glad you stopped to review my story, despite the fact that you disliked my story. Your choosing of words might seem rude to other people, but I'm very, very, very happy you were blunt and honest with me, and expressed your views. I really hate people who talk behind my back. Better to say it right into my face. But I assure you, your comment did not diminish my confidence in the least bit, and I welcome more people to express their opinions to me straight out through reviews. I'm sorry this wasn't a story you liked, but I hope you manage to find another one to your taste. And thank you once more again for taking your precious time out to review my horrible story. (Yes, I admit it is absolutely dreadful) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to say, Atobe-san," Shiori's eyebrows twitched as she forced out a smile. "When we planned for a meeting, I didn't expect such...lively company."

She was sitting by the pool in the Atobe mansion, Shiki beside her, with the tennis team swimming in the water, and with Atobe only in his trunks.

Atobe shrugged. "I never said it was a formal meeting. You could wear a bikini if you'd like to."

"I shall kindly oppose to that. And now, regarding our current stocks-" Atobe dismissed her with an irritated gesture.

"Don't be such a bore. I only held the lunch meeting here to make things less boring when I heard you were the one who was going to come. You might as well enjoy the sunlight."

"We're here to talk about business, not to run around in swimsuits. If you do not wish for me to be such a bore, then sign the contract and I will leave." Shiori said firmly as she pushed the piece of paper and a black pen towards him.

"Fine." Atobe squinted as he made quick strokes on the paper and signed his name at the bottom. Shiori beamed and collected the sheet.

"Perfect. I will take my leave-"

"Oh, no you don't." Atobe caught her wrist. "I am dreadfully bored today, and these rabbles," He gestured wildly at the whooping regulars thrashing in the pool, thus receiving a well-earned, indignant 'Hey!' from Shishido, "aren't making this day more entertaining in the least." His white teeth gleamed.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Shiori found herself, miserably, she might add, sitting under the ridiculous grand beach umbrellas, on the beach chairs, with a straw thrust into her mouth, and the tiny umbrella from the strawberry smoothie poking her nose.<p>

"Well?" Atobe rather enthusiastic to have her infatuated, demanded of Shiori. "Do you like this?" Shiori glared pointedly at him and gestured for Shiki to reply.

Shiki inspected his nails, simply for the sake of show, and answered in a way that would be disdainful, but Shiori knew full well that it was also for show. "If you asked me, I would prefer a few more maids, and their clothing can be more, what do you say, revealing?" Shiki smirked and went back to slurping his sharp-pinkish smoothie, the exotic color of which did not suit him at all. Shiori proceeded to hit Shiki with her tiny umbrella which was on her smoothie.

"Atobe-san, if I may intrude, I do not like these kind of wild parties. And I have another meeting in about-" Shiori glanced at her watch, suddenly alarmed, "Good heavens, thirty minutes! Pardon me, Atobe-san! It appears I must leave now, taking Shiki with me! I shall organize another date to continue our conversation-"

"There will be no need." Atobe replied firmly and calmly.

"No...need?" Shiori asked, confused.

"I signed the sheet, right? Your job is done."

"But...I still need to brief you on the plan!"

"I trust you." And the look on Atobe's face left no argument.

* * *

><p>Itsuro stared out of the hospital window glumly. Despite the fact that he's been carted in and out of hospitals since a very long time, the smell here still made him sick. He longed to see Shiori, and, shockingly, Shiki as well. He longed to see his Persian cat, Saori. He'd named it Saori in memory of Shiori, though he'd never admit it out loud.<p>

The doctors had told him his recovery wasn't coming on very progressively, and that visitors wouldn't be allowed unless his situation grew less concerning. 'Rest' was the word he had always emphasized, and though Itsuro knew he should, he found himself always having minor attacks more frequently these days. He found breathing more difficult than ever recently, and he discovered than he'd grown thinner and lighter.

"Soejima-kun," Doctor Oshitari started disapprovingly. "If you keep this up, I'm afraid I might have to put you out with sleeping pills."

Itsuro turned his head wearily. His doctor was standing at the doorway, a clipboard in his hand, and a not-so-good look stuck to his face. Obviously, he'd come to escort him to another round of tests.

Heaving a sigh, Itsuro swung his legs and stepped down from his bed. He took his water bottle with him and trudged out of the room, not very willingly.

"You could at least look as if you weren't walking off to your graveyard." Doctor Oshitari chastised lightly.

"Maybe I am." Itsuro replied defiantly, and looked, if possible, even more miserable.

"Well, you're not and you might as well try to let yourself heal. Depression-"

"Contributes to my illness, and all the other dumb factors...blah, blah, blah, yeah, yeah. I know the routine." Itsuro grumbled. Doctor Oshitari smiled in spite of himself.

The doctor grinned slyly, "Oh, I know all about your _special_ illness from my son, you see. I hear that you have a maiden at home, waiting desperately for you to make your gallant return, and it is rather tragic, considering you can't at the moment, right? It's sort of like a soap opera-"

"Shut up!" Itsuro hissed at him, blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh, did I hit home?"

"I thought your business was to escort me to my tests, not pry into my love life."

"Sadly, yes, and we're here." Doctor Oshitari smiled. "Do enjoy yourself."

* * *

><p>"Alright, people. Listen up!" Shiori clapped her hands twice. "Tomorrow's the first time in this academic year for our newspaper to be published, and I thank you all for your hard work! Without you, I'm very sure we could not have managed to publish it on time! I also applaud the new officials of our team, for their outstanding and good work!" They were having a small party in the Editorial Board clubroom, and Shiori noted the missing presence of a certain somebody.<p>

Miyamoto laughed. "You give us too much credit, Prez. We hardly did anything. You were the one who corrected all our mistakes. So cheers to you!"

"CHEERS!" The rest of the team raised their glasses of orange juice. Shiori became a bit bleary-eyed.

"Alright. Let's eat." Shiori sat down hastily to hide her spilling tears. "Okay, so, tomorrow's out big day, our first newspaper this year! And some of the old officials here should remember how to deal with...casualties." Her tone grew serious. The old officials nodded solemnly. "Take care of the new ones, and do steer out of trouble."

But, trouble was not meant to be avoided that easily.

When the next morning came, and the newspapers were distributed. Trouble was the first thing in the bright morning.

"Well, well, well. Lookey here." A boy with spiky hair sneered. "It's the _Editorial Board_. They say your paper is as rubbish as Soejima." From faraway, Shiori stiffened.

Just then, out of literal nowhere, a gentle but firm voice came from behind the boy.

"I don't think Soejima-san is rubbish! Neither is the school newspaper!" Ootori said, looking a bit cross.

"Oh? Is the little bunny talking back?" The spiky haired boy jeered. "I thought tiny rabbits couldn't speak. Unless you're a half-breed?" Ootori turned pink all around his ears and shuffled his feet.

"I don't see how your gang is any better than ours. And I will not tolerate that kind of behavior while I'm around." Shiori had started her way towards the spiky haired boy. "Yamada, detention tonight." And when Yamada opened his mouth angrily in protest. "Disciplinary Committee, remember? I've given you quite a lot of chances, haven't I?" Shiori replied coolly. Yamada looked crazy for a moment, then stalked away, throwing his hands to the air. Shiori then rounded on Ootori.

Ootori seemed braced for a lecture, but Shiori's expression didn't soften.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful yesterday? Didn't I?" Shiori demanded"That's the trouble I was talking about. Yamada and his friends like to poke fun of the paper. Don't let them get to you. We've had quite a few of us losing their temper and earning suspension. We most definitely will not allow any behavior to taint our reputation. Are we clear?"

Ootori nodded meekly. Shiori sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

When Shiori went to skating practice, she was in horrible shape.

"Stop, stop! Non, non, non! _C'est affreux!"_ Coach Kyoko shrieked in frustration. "This is awful! What have you been doing all week? I take a break for a few days, and when I come back, I get," She waved her hands crazily in the air, fumbling for a word that could even slightly describe the utter horror of- "_this_! I know Itsuro's accident has hit you hard, but it is no reason for you to perform like this! You are a pro." She said firmly. "And- good god, you have your competition five days later! We can't send you out in this condition!" She was condemned back into the seventh circle of lunatics as she realized it.

"I'll practice until I get back into shape, Coach." Shiori sighed tiredly as she glided back into the centre of the rink. She had not been able to perform a triple axel the whole day. It usually came easy for her as long as she could get her muscles right. But her body seemed to be finally malfunctioning as she tripped on her attempt on a simple jump.

"Shiori. Let's go back to the basics and revise everything." Coach rubbed her temples as her wrinkles deepened.

It wasn't only Itsuro's collapse or anything that had happened to her this week. It was a decade of pressure and feelings and emotions, being bottled up for ten years, finally broke through the cork with the addition issues lately. And Shiori could feel it too. She felt a large hole in her heart, every single thing spilling out but not leaving her body. She tried to patch it up, sew it up, but the cloth never seemed big enough to cover the hole. The items kept spilling out, but the funny thing was, the only things that had flowed out were raw emotions, unprocessed before, rage, fury, confusion, blindness. All the good things stayed trapped at the bottom. Perhaps it was because of sealing her heart for too long, and all the happy things she ever felt sank into the bottom, never being truly free.

There was a cold sensation on the lower part of her body. It took a while before Shiori realized she'd tripped- again. She tried to get up. But the stubborn legs stayed glued to the ice, and images began to flash before her eyes. Swallowing back a bucketful of tears, she made her legs move and got back on her feet, ignoring the stinging pain on her left ankle.

"Come here." Coach Kyoko's voice was even colder than the ice on the rink. Shiori almost didn't feel it when a hand cracked on her cheek. She just stood there like a broken puppet. "You disgust me. Come back when you can enjoy skating again. I don't care if you can't do axels or jumps. It's gone now. The small candle that had been inside you has been put out, and only you can relight it. Come back when you've found your resolve." Then she wheeled herself out of the arena, sniffling loudly as she did.

Shiori's braids came apart as she ripped them off violently. Then she looked up. Her eyes were still empty sockets. There was someone she needed to see. Someone she hoped could help her.

* * *

><p>" 'Allo? Ah, Mademoiselle Shiori! Comment allez-vous? Eh? Madame Shiho? Alright, I'll get her for you." Colette, Miura Shiho's personal French maid, shuffled off to find her mistress with a phone in her hand.<p>

She knocked twice on the grand white door. "Mademoiselle Shiho? Your daughter would like to speak to you. She says it's urgent." There was a noise of someone pushing against a chair. After a while, the door creaked open.

"You may leave now, Colette." Shiho said as she plucked the white oblong phone from the maid's thin fingers. "Merci beaucoup." The girl bowed and left in a hurry.

"Shiori? What are you doing, calling me in the middle of the night?" Shiho hissed as she put the phone to her ears.

"Mother," The voice on the other side cracked, and it was not the reception or the phone. Shiho was shocked beyond words. Her daughter- _her daughter-_ was never vulnerable like that. She always toughened her heart and protected her everything fiercely. She did not know this Shiori. "I want to speak to you. Face-to-face. Can you come home?"

* * *

><p>"What?" Itsuro said blankly, as if he could not understand what she had just said. Kyoko-san was sitting by his bed, looking sadly at the yellowish bedsheets. "But that can't be." But his voice came out unsteady.<p>

"You'd better quit lying to her and tell her visits are available now." Kyoko-san sighed. "Your collapse has hit her more than it did anybody else, and I think -at least, heard, from Shiki-kun- that she's been facing a lot of trouble at school as well. I suppose it's all the pressure that has finally started affecting her."

Itsuro looked down at his palms. "But I can't let her see me like this. What man would ever want the girl whom he loves see him as weak as I am?" He buried his face in his hand. A small hand patted down on his head.

"Sometimes," Kyoko-san began. "sometimes, it's better for the truth to come out into the light, but sometimes, it must also be concealed for the sake of those whom we love. Think about whether you wish Shiori to the knowledge that you are in such a...condition. But she must at least see you. Or talk to you. Or I'm afraid that even _she_ will break under such heavy burdens. Especially when she has no one she can turn to." Kyoko-san gave him another light punch on the arm and wheeled herself out of the room.

After a long while, Itsuro disentangled himself from the sheets, took up his cellphone, and stared at it, as if willing it to ring. Then he put it back down on the dresser, and stared at it again. Finally he resorted to sliding it under his pillow, as he lay in bed, and wondered furiously what he should do.

* * *

><p>Takahata Shiho was astonished. Her daughter? <em>Her daughter?<em> Shiori had never asked anything like this from her before. To be fair, Shiori never asked anything from her at all. Her Shiori could be more mature than her at times. Hell, _all_ times. Every time Issei sent her out to interact more with their clients, Shiori would grind into her head how to speak, and _what_ to speak. What to tell other people, and what not. And every time she screwed up, Shiori would appear out of nowhere and magically pick it up from there, melting every blotchy mark with beautiful carvings.

She stared back out of the airplane window. Since she was in a private jet, she kicked off her stilettos and stretched her toes. Staring at the ceiling of the plane, she recalled how Shiori had always been her manager.

_"Mother, you have a meeting today. Please bear in mind what I told you, and try not to make a fool of yourself."_

_ "Oh dear, have you lost your pins again? Here they are."_

_ "Goodness, where on earth did you obtain such a scratch? Hand me the first aid box."_

_ "Mother, you don't dance like that. Here, let me show you."_

_ "Father's coming home for dinner tonight. Go ahead and woo him with your new dress. I'm sure he'll love it."_

_ "You're asking me about my homework? Gracious, look after yourself before you try to concern yourself with _me_."_

_ "The files don't go in there. They belong in the documents cabinet."_

_ "You want to talk to Shiki? Oh, he's in one of his moods again. Try later when he's calmed down."_

_ "Father loves chocolates. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it, heavens. Give him some home-made chocolates on his birthday."_

_ "No, no, no. Shiki likes his toast with strawberry jam, and he's allergic to peanut butter."_

It was true. Frankly, Shiori made a better mother than anyone ever did. She put decades of mothers to shame. She knew her family well. Very well, mind you. She knew Issei's little weakness towards exceptionally beautiful women, and she knew Shiki's preference of clothes. She knew what the servants liked best for dinner, and she knew when Diamond, their golden retriever, prefers to go for his walk.

Just then, there was a short buzzing in her pocket. She checked her phone and found one unread email.

_Shiho,_

_ Where are you now? I heard from Cynthia you're heading back to Japan. And may I ask what kind of business do you have there? I have everything planned carefully for you over here in France. Come back immediately. You will face suitable punishment for your disobedience._

_Issei_

Shiho stared at her phone's screen. Disobedience? Was caring for her daughter disobedient? Sometimes, she really didn't get Issei. She snapped her phone shut and stuffed it under the seat. She had decided. She was going to purchase a new phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, I admit, I took a really long time to update. Sorry! I've got multiple tests coming on, and my midyears are only weeks away! So I might not update as frequently from now on, at least until my midyears are done. Oh, and in case you forgot, Takahata Shiho is Shiori's mom, and Issei is Shiori's dad. Please review as well!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: This is so bad! T.T (cries and put my head in the toilet bowl) My midyears are next week, and it's going to last for TWO WEEKS, so, I may or may not be able to update. Depends. I haven't even begun to study! Dear god, the death hour is nigh...**

* * *

><p>Shiori walked down the glossy floor of the mall. She was heading to the Edogawa-ku Sports Land Skates Rink. Kyoko-san had bolted the door of the Takahata rink shut with double locks, and there was no way to get in there.<p>

She bought a ticket at the entrance and went in. Since it was a Monday morning, the rink was basically empty, and Shiori could practice all she liked. She'd especially took a school day off for this.

She sighed and stepped out into the rink. She was using her own skates, but the ice felt wrong. Doing a few warm up spins, she noticed a girl staring at her. Shiori shrugged it off as she tried to run through her competition routine.

_Jump, twist, turn, land. Tuck your arms in, and no flailing._ Shiori chanted it in her mind as she attempted a double axel. She leapt into the air and twist her hips furiously. She'd only barely made it.

_Jump higher. Stay longer in the air._ She tried again. This time she splatted on the floor without amiss. Groaning, she got back up and tried a turtle spin.

A turtle spin was a spin that required you to tuck your right leg behind your left, and you had to lean forward with your body to make the spin happen nicely. Shiori did okay, but it could be better. She fished a pair of earphones from her pocket, thrust them into her ears,and played her music on the iPod.

_Dance step. Camel spin. Sit spin. Turtle spin. Arabesque. About ten steps and double axel._ Shiori ran through the routine and posed again. This time, her steps were completely messed up and Shiori couldn't even conduct a simple jump. Yanking miserably at her earphones, she sat down on the ice frustratedly and curled up in a ball.

She was a pro. And a pro didn't act like this. A pro would work, work, and work until she got everything perfect.

What was skating? Shiori thought she'd known. Now, she couldn't answer if anyone asked her. Just then, there was a little tap on her shoulder. Shiori looked up. It was the girl who had watched her skate just now. Apparently, she'd also bought a ticket.

"Just so you know, I thought you were beautiful." The girl beamed and stuck out a hand. "I'm Hoshino Yuuki. I'm trying to learn how to skate, you see. Could you teach me?"

* * *

><p>The next hour was the best hour Shiori had had in the week. She giggled and laughed as Yuuki attempted to skate on one leg but slipped and landed on her butt.<p>

Yuuki whooped in excitement as Shiori broke into a high-speed spin, which, to Shiori's delight, she had no problem executing. Yuuki's cheerfulness seemed to be contagious. In this hour, Shiori had the pleasure of teaching the world's most untalented skater who couldn't skate to save her life.

"That was great!" Yuuki gasped breathlessly as she collapsed onto a bench. "You're so cool! Have you been skating for a long time?"

Shiori paused before answering. "Yeah. Since I was three."

"Three?" Yuuki gasped. "Wow, you must be awesome!"

Shiori laughed. "Nah, not really. I'm just average."

"Can you do one of those -what do they call that?- triple axels? I heard those were pretty high level." High level? It was literally legendary. Only _three _female skaters have succeeded in doing that jump in competitions. The triple axel was practically the base for Shiori's score in the Winter Olympics. Without the triple axel, Shiori highly doubted that she would have won. But, Yuuki just looked so, so excited and desperate to see a triple axel that Shiori just had to do it. Even if it risked getting her cover blown and having her butt kicked by Kyoko-san. And, Shiori felt that she could pull off any jump right now, in such high spirits.

Shiori glided onto the ice. _Breathe in, breathe out. Twist your hips, tuck your hands in._ And she did it. She launched into the air and twisted her body, with her arms and legs tucked in tightly to lessen the air resistance. For one bizarre moment, Shiori wanted to scream. A perfect triple axel. She had never pulled off a perfect triple axel. Even in the Olympics, her axel seemed a little bit off, never flawless. This was legendary.

Shiori didn't stop after the axel. She kept on on her routine, finally managing to perfect it. She'd realized what she'd done wrong before. When she skated yesterday, her heart was in somewhere else, even without her own knowledge. What she needed was to let it all go, and enjoy the stage. The stage was something fragile. If your heart was missing, it ceased to become your own stage. Skating with Yuuki had allowed her to forget her troubles for a short while, and the stage felt that. It began to merge itself with her again.

She felt as if she could pull off any move in the world.

Then, she noticed something strange. She was doing the camel spin, which wasn't allowed normally to be performed in public area. But there was no one there to stop her, or tell her off. Never mind, she'll deal with that later. She was actually _giddy_. The stage was hers again.

When she was done, she knew she was in for trouble. Hundreds of people had gathered to watch her, and there were several people shooting videos of her as well.

_Crap._

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you are actually the <em>Takahata Shiori!<em>" Yuuki gushed as she skipped along side her as they walked down the road.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Shiori said, more amused than annoyed.

"So that triple axe thingy, is that actually some kind of super move?"

"In a sense, yeah." She admitted.

"And you said you were only average!" Yuuki squealed.

"I _am _average."

"_You _are too humble, my friend. Such modesty will do no one good." Yuuki put on a scholar-face and preached.

The two laughed and giggled. Shiori asked, "So, which school do you go to?"

"I go to Seigaku. Their tennis team is excellent. Well, boys' mostly. The girl's team is a piece of shit. I'm the freshman captain, and I can't believe the idiocy of my teammates. Dear God." Yuuki groaned. Just then, Shiori's phone rang. Frowning at it, she flipped it open.

_Calling: Soejima Itsuro_

Her heart skipped two beats. She began to hyperventilate. It took a few rings before she was in any condition to pick up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

_"Yo. Miss me?"_

"Itsuro!" Shiori had tears in her eyes as she cried. "I hate you!"

_"Now, why would you hate your best friend?"_ The voice on the other line was trying for lively, but Shiori could hear the unmasked tiredness through the phone.

"I'm coming over. Even if it's illegal." Then, Shiori snapped her phone shut.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked tentatively. "You're crying, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a very nice errand to run." Shiori beamed as she ran off.

* * *

><p>Itsuro stared at his phone. He found himself doing that a lot these days. Right now, he was wondering whether he had just made a big mistake. Five minutes ago, he'd decided to tell Shiori the truth about his condition. Now, he was starting to regret it.<p>

What was he thinking? Telling her about his condition would only devastate her. And she was already dealing with so much lately. According to Kyoko-san, she was already collapsing. And now he'd gone ahead and called her. _What was he thinking?_ His problems was the least of her problems. Shiori was a professional figure skater, a writer, and a co-heir to the Takahata Corporation. He could not afford to burden her even more. He clenched his phone tightly, as if it would slip away any moment if he didn't.

Then he made a resolve. He would be the one to suffer. He wasn't going to live long anyway. This would simply be a quarter of the pain Shiori was feeling. He was willing to pay the price. For her.

He flipped open his phone, and punched a number he never dreamed in his dreams that he would dial.

The person on the other picked up after three rings.

_"Whoever this is, it had better be good."_

"Shiki? It's me. I need your help. Just this once. I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: For your information, the Edogawa-ku Sports Rink actually does exist. I actually did research on it. And since I'm running a bit low on time, I'm just gonna leave it like this. Ciao!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Himeka was like Shiki's own personal brand of bleach.

When she talked about him, every single stain on Shiki's profile came washing off, and he made himself proud. Until he remembered again.

"Shiki-kun? This is my best friend, Yukimura Seiichi. Seiichi, this is my to-be-fiance, Takahata Shiki." Himeki beamed as she introduced the two to each other. Shiki was supposed to have lunch with Himeka again, and this time, she'd brought along her male best friend.

"Nice to meet you, Takahata-kun. Pardon me, but I must say, your surname certainly rings a bell. Perhaps you have appeared on the news before? Or on television?" Yukimura smiled a dazzling that would have caused most males to haul themselves over the roof. Fortunately, Shiki himself wasn't bad-looking himself, and he stood his ground firm as he pulled on a sexy mask.

"Oh, you might have heard of my family's company. Or my sister, Takahata Shiori." Shiki ran a hand through his hair, mainly for effect. Himeka, the innocent little girl she was, didn't notice the fireworks around them, and smiled happily as she ordered food.

"I'm quite a fan of Takahata Shiori. Would you care to introduce her to me someday?" Yukimura leaned forward slightly a challenge behind his gentle face.

"I'm afraid her boyfriend might not approve. You see, they are very much in love." The bombs around them exploded. Endless gunshots could be heard.

"Oh dear, I wouldn't want Takahata-san's boyfriend to be mad at me, would I?" Yukimura laughed. People screamed and flailed around, 'Mayday, mayday! Air raid!'

"Nah, just joking. He's pretty forgiving. And he loves my big sis so much he'd forgive her for anything." Shiki waved a hand and leaned back on his seat.

Just then, Yukimura's eyes turned sharp. "Would _you?"_ But Yukimura never got to know whether Shiki would or not, because just then, Himeka had finally picked up on the mood -about ten centuries too late, Shiki might add- and desperately changed the subject.

"Ah, ah, ah! Seiichi, Shiki-kun here plays sports pretty well. Even tennis." Himeka said meekly, trying to help but clearly not knowing how. The battlefield got even more heated.

"Does he now?" A glint in Yukimura's eye winked at Shiki maliciously. "Care for a match someday?"

"I would, but I shan't want to embarrass you in front of Himeka-chan, Yukimura-san." Shiki raised an eyebrow. His tone was light but cut through ice.

"A-ah, S-Shiki-kun? Seiichi here is the captain of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's tennis team." Himeka tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, isn't it such a coincidence that I'm also the team captain of the tennis team?" That was an outright lie. Shiki was most definitely not the team captain; he wasn't even on the team, and won't ever be while Atobe's got even the slightest connection to the school. He hated him that much.

Just then, Yukimura's face went perfectly blank. "Takahata-kun, do you need to go to the toilet?" Shiki was put off abruptly.

"W-what?" Shiki asked blankly. What was he playing at? He himself wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. "I'm cool. I just went. Or are you too intimidated you feel the urge to stick your head into the toilet bowl?"

Yukimura's eyebrow twitched as his expression relapsed into a fake smile. "Oh, I don't know where it is, I suppose you could come with me and show me the way, since you've been there already?" The invitation was clear.

Shiki gave a half-shrug. " 'Kay, dude. Whatever." He got up and the two teens walked together to the washrooms.

"So, pancakes. You dragged me here. What's up?" Shiki leaned back on the wall of the washroom.

"Stay away from her." Yukimura was smiling, but his tone definitely wasn't.

"Who?" Shiki asked innocently.

"You know who. Himeka-chan. I had you investigated, you see." Yukimura fished out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Shiki. He didn't need to unfold it to know what it was about.

Shiki gave him a cold smile. "So you know who I am? And did you know I could freeze your whole family's bank account in less than one hour? Did you know if I wanted, I could crush the whole of Tanabata's company with a lift of my finger? _Do you really know who I am? _Do you know everything I could do?_ Do you know everything I have done?" _Shiki slitted his pale blue eyes as Yukimura sucked in a breath.

"You don't deserve Himeka-chan." Yukimura finally said. "Back off. She's out of your league. She's too good for you."

"And you're her knight in shining armor, huh? I see you must have chased off every male who has even gave her a glance. Too bad your silver armor stands nothing in front of me." Shiki took out his phone and held it up for Yukimura to see. "This is a very magical thing. One phone call dialed from this magical gadget can downgrade your family into financial crisis. I'm sure the silver knight would love that, wouldn't he?" Shiki grinned.

Yukimura finally took off his mask and glared at him. "You are a despicable creature who only knows how to take credit for something you haven't done. Just stay away from Himeka-chan. She's been through more than you ever have."

"Wrong answer." Shiki smiled at him and slammed the door behind him. The door had just closed when Shiki's phone rang. Annoyed, he flipped open his phone.

"Whoever this is, it had better be good."

* * *

><p>Shiori's hand stopped just as it closed its fingers around the handle of the door. What would she find in there? A healthy Itsuro smiling? A weak-looking but happy boy? A depressed Itsuro? Wait, should she knock first? No. Who was she kidding? It was Itsuro, for god's sake. Jesus, this was like receiving a test paper. Not knowing whether it'd be bad or good. Receiving a test paper was easier. She would relax once she saw her mark. She wasn't so sure this time.<p>

The fingers on the silver handle twisted and Shiori stepped through the door. What she found there was nothing she would have ever imagined. It was something that was fired at her, impaled her and struck her hard. There was no happy or smiling Itsuro. There was no depressed or weak-looking Itsuro.

Shiori saw an Itsuro, with a girl, locked up in a fiery embrace, and sucking at each other's face as if they were water in the Sahara Desert. They didn't even look up when Shiori entered. Her bag dropped from her fingers. Her phone hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces, just like her heart did. It was only then they looked up. The girl looked horrified, but Itsuro was simply calm and expressionless. He muttered something to the girl, and the girl left the room hurriedly. It was just Shiori and Itsuro now.

Itsuro didn't even try to defend himself. He simply looked down at his bedsheets. Shiori did not cry. Crying was a form of weakness, and this was not a time to display weakness. She did not need Itsuro looking down on her. Not after what just happened.

"I hope," Shiori said each word slowly, "that you are very clear after what just happened, the all ties between the Takahata Corporation and the Soejima Enterprises will be cut off. I will personally make sure that the contract gets terminated within today. Such betrayal will not be tolerated."

"Betrayal? There was no betrayal to begin with." Itsuro began to laugh insanely. "I never liked a bitch like you. I thought you might be useful for sex, but it's pretty clear you aren't fit for the job, are you? Come on. Go nuts. Hit me." He taunted.

Shiori did not speak, but walked towards his bed. She drew out a small pink box, and set it down beside him. "Here. A present for you."

"A-a what?" Whatever Itsuro was expecting, this was definitely not it.

"A present. Despite that it may hold no meaning for you now, I still wish to deliver it to you. You can throw it away, or burn it up, but please do so after I have left. I will content myself with the fantasy that you still love me. I will not visit you. I will not call you. Please do not try to contact me. I will pretend that you love me until the day of time, and until I die." Drawing back hurriedly, her fingers shot to her eyes, hiding them. "And now, I shall leave quietly, because you were asleep when I came. Goodbye." She whispered before bending down and placing a kiss on his lips. It tasted salty and bitter. And then she was gone. Itsuro unwrapped the gift. It was a charm.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Shiho crept up the marble stairs quietly. She had wanted to talk to Shiori as soon as she could, but she daren't wake her daughter up now.<p>

But Shiho saw a light streaming from the thin gap between the door and the floor. It was clear Shiori was still awake. But no sound came from the room. Shiho knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Darling? It's Mother. Can I come in?" Shiho did not wait for an affirmation. She opened the door and saw a figure sitting on the bed with her back faced to the wall.

Shiho had seen her daughter display a look of emotions in her life. Happiness, anger, frustration, sadness. But this- this was beyond agony. Shiori's face was void of all emotion, tear tracks etched on her face.

Shiho knew what was this. This was the face of a person who had their heart and soul ripped out. This was the face of a dead person.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: LANGUAGE ALERT! There is going to be several inappropriate words in this chapter. You have been warned. This is a pretty bad chapter. To be fair, all of my chapters are bad. Anyway, even though this is, like, super bad, I hope you enjoy nonetheless, and don't judge too harshly.**

* * *

><p>Shiori did not object, nor say anything as her mother raced across the room to hug her. Shiori made no movement or sound as her mother grasped her shoulders and shook her and cried to her. Shiori did nothing as she was whisked away to the hospital, or say anything to the doctors or to anyone.<p>

It was only when Shiki burst into the room that Shiori moved her pupils slightly to gaze at her brother.

She could see Shiki waving violently and snarling, "Leave us alone! I need to talk to her." When the doctors and nurses were out of the room, he turned towards Shiori and sat down on a chair beside her bed. "What's wrong?" He said in a very un-Shiki-like voice. It was gentle and quiet, and Shiori was slightly soothed by the softness.

"It-chan." Shiori said.

"What's up with Soejima? You want to see him?" Shiki asked. Shiori shook her head. She put her finger on her heart and drew a cross, then she went back to statue mode again. Shiki stared for a moment. What did she mean when she drew a cross? Then, as the truth dawned on him, he flared up in a very un-Shiki-like rage and stormed out of the room.

"SOEJIMA!" Shiki roared as he kicked the door open and went to the bed, and grabbed Itsuro's collar. "You asshole, what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Shiki snarled.

Itsuro looked startled for a moment, but his feathers wasn't ruffled as he gave a cold smile. "Your sister? She's just a pathetic toy that was discarded by me. Don't tell me she broke down just like that."

Shiki glared suspiciously at Itsuro. "What's wrong with you? Did they surgically alter your brain? What the fuck is going on here?"

Itsuro just shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, even if I gave you a thousand centuries. Now," Itsuro slitted his eyes, "scram." He said the word with so much force that Shiki let go of his collar and backed away a few steps. It took much less time for Shiki than Shiori to clear his head on what was happening.

"Alright, time for some answers." Shiki snapped. "What is wrong with you? What's your problem? If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to ask the doctor myself, but I'd much rather hear the truth from you. I've known you for more than ten years. I can tell when something's going on, you know."

Itsuro replied, "Doctors have the responsibility to keep their mouths shut about patients' info." But both boys knew that wasn't always true. Not when you were the son of a billion-dollar company. "Fine. After I collapsed at the Tanabata's party, the docs gave me a full body check. I've been diagnosed with a terminal disease. Lung cancer, to be exact." Agony clouded his tone. "I knew I had to get rid of Shiori before she knew about it. She would never leave me if she did. And if she stays with me, it'll be like being hit by a grenade. I'll only suffer for a few years, possibly at most. But she'll be haunted for the rest of her life. Never moving on, never going back. I can't curse her with that. She deserves much better than a grenade. She deserves the world." There was a wistful gaze on Itsuro's expression.

"Soejima, I swear..." A wry laugh slipped from Shiki's lips. Just then, his fist drew back, and without his notice, it flew. There was a satisfying crack as Shiki's knuckles slammed with Itsuro's cheekbones.

"Ow! What was that for, you dickhead?" Itsuro put his hand on his cheek, furious. It was bruised. Itsuro didn't know if anything was broken in there, but he did hear a crack.

"That, my friend," Shiki grinned as he dodged an incoming punch, "was for keeping secrets from me. And this," His leg whipped and landed in the middle of Itsuro's stomach, "is for sucking face with an unknown woman behind my sister's back."

"You are aware that I am a patient, right?" Itsuro groaned as he tried not to puke from the blow.

"Don't worry, I'm a very well-trained martial artist. I'm forty percent certain I didn't break anything." Shiki said cheerfully.

"Forty? More like ten percent. I'm fairly sure my cheekbone is broken. I faintly remember I heard a crack."

"Either way, I'm not going to pay for it."

"What?"

* * *

><p>There was a silence in the hospital room. After remaining in statue mode for the past day, there was a light crack as Shiori stretched her bones. She drew out her cell phone browsed over a few school alternatives. She wasn't about to stay in Hyotei after all this had happened. And she wasn't about to report this to his father as well.<p>

_Rikkai Dai Fuzoku..._ Too elite. She'd had about enough of elite.

_Seishun Gakuen..._ Not a bad choice, but there were people there who knew her already. She needed a fresh start.

_Fudomine__ Chūgakkō__... _Well known for violence.

_Shiritsu Yamabuki Chūgakkō__.._. Well... That didn't seem too bad. She was about to settle on this school when she caught sight of another quite interesting one on the screen.

Hmm, Shitenhouji. Nothing like starting afresh with a good laugh.

"Shiki?" Shiori broke the silence. His name came out cracked since she hadn't exercised her voice for a few days. Her vocal cords were probably coated with dust. Shiki nearly dropped the orange he was peeling. He wasn't expecting her to speak anymore than she did herself. "I'm going to transfer to Shitenhouji. As soon as I leave the hospital." Shiki nearly dropped the orange again.

"Why?" He demanded as soon as he secured his orange between his long fingers and popped a piece into his mouth. Orange juice squirted out through the gap between his lips as he munched. Shiori wiped away a patch of juice on her arm in disgust.

"Don't talk while you're eating, you idiot." She chastised and gazed off into the space. "I just need...a change of pace. I can't go back to that school for a while. And you know Shitenhouji, I could do with a few laughs."

"If you're not going back to that school, there's no point for me to go either." Shiki stared at his sister with utter seriousness, no longer chewing anymore. "I've decided over the summer, you see. I'm going to stick with you no matter what. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"You say that as if that's a good thing." Shiori wanted to groan. "Shiki, what would Father say if he found both of us missing from Hyotei? This is my business."

"Your business became mine the moment we grew up in the same womb. Shiori, what would Father say if only you were missing?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, Shiki had a point. If Father found the both of them in Shitenhouji together, he might let them stay there. But there was no way he was going to see two of his heirs separated to different schools? What kind of stories would the press make up if word got out?

Shiori heaved a deep sigh. "Do whatever you wish, Takahata Shiki. You always do."


	16. Chapter 16

TWO WEEKS LATER

_"Takahata Shiori, how dare you-" _Shiori disconnected the call before the screeching of her mother could pierce her eardrums. Her father wasn't going to be back in Japan until three months later, due to some delay in work. And hopefully by then, he'll be too tired to get mad at them. That didn't seem too likely, but the twins were braced for consequences.

Shiori sighed as she hauled her suitcase behind her, with Shiki humming beside her. The Takahata family had a villa almost everywhere, with at least twenty servants keeping the house clean and ready for service. The house nearest to Shitenhouji was very small compared to their original mansion, but it still stood as the grandest villa in the whole region.

Shiori and Shiki had only been here for a few times when their father attended some important meetings, but she remembered the house clearly. It wasn't western style like their mansion, but very traditional and Japanese-like, with tiled rooftops and beautiful wood as its main structure. Of all houses, Shiori loved this one the most.

"Shiki, please stop humming, you're getting on my nerves. Or do I need to have you vocal cords surgically removed?" Shiori told Shiki as she knocked on the thick wooden door.

Shiki shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just have them surgically restored." Before Shiori could flare up in rage, the door popped open and a servant frowned at them.

"Who are you?" The servant scrunched up her nose. "This isn't a hotel. This is the Takahata family's villa, and non-relatives aren't welcome." Shiori stared. Shiki stared. Did this servant honestly not recognize the two direct heirs of the Takahata Issei?

Just then, a voice came out from farther behind the servant. "Misaki, who's that? You're supposed to help prepare for Shiori-sama and Shiki-sama's arrival, not flirt with the postman!"

The servant -Misaki- shouted back, "I'm just dealing some tourists who think this is a hotel or something." The other servant came closer, carrying a bunch of laundry.

"Oi, outsiders aren't-" The servant froze as she got a good look at Shiori and Shiki. Then, she dropped all her laundry and whispered to Misaki, "M-Misaki, I think they are Shiori-sama and Shiki-sama. I think they resemble the photo on the wall..."

Shiki barked out a laugh. "Look at these two, aneki! They're hilarious!"

Shiori rolled her eyes. The servants took one fearful look at them and got down on their knees, their foreheads mopping the ground.

"Forgive us, Young Master and Young Mistress! We were disgraceful and impolite to the master and mistress! We should be punished!" They cried.

Shiori sighed and stepped aside to avoid squashing the two maids as she went into the villa. The other servants who were working immediately bowed their head and offered to take their bags and show them to their rooms.

The rooms were beautiful. Shiki's room was on the direct opposite side of the hall. Shiori's room had a good view of the red-leafed garden behind the house. The ducks in the little man-made river quacked, and red leaves decorated the grass floor.

_If only my life were this perfect,_ Shiori thought wistfully as she gazed down at the view.

* * *

><p>Atobe was in a really bad mood. Oshitari wanted to flinch away from the captain. Shishido shifted his feet nervously. Gakuto was still for once. Jirou was wide awake, glancing confusedly at Atobe. Choutarou was looking anxiously at his teammates. Even Hiyoshi was alert and looking stiff. Kabaji simply stared.<p>

Atobe was in a very, very bad mood, and everyone knew why. Today was the day Takahata-san and her brother had resigned from Hyotei and switched to an unknown school. Oshitari was replaced as the Vice-president of the Student Council. A girl called Sannomiya was named the new Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Ootori Choutarou was made the Chief Editor of the Editorial Board, under Takahata-san's and against Choutarou's wishes.

When Atobe had discovered the news, second-hand from the new Vice-President, Oshitari might add, he'd flown into a fit of rage and handed out impossible and ridiculous orders to people under his reign, say, like: retrieving the moon, producing an apple tree in five seconds, stealing a five thousand karat diamond ring, murdering the principal etc.

So when tennis practice came, for once, the regulars weren't very eager to attend.

"Alright!" Atobe roared. "Ten thousand squats! Complete it in ten minutes!" Another impossible job. "Afterwards, give me a hundred push-ups, following up with another hundred swings! No breaks!" A hundred push-ups and swings were nothing to Shishido, who trained at least that much each day, but they became _something_ when to be completed after ten thousand squats.

By the time the regulars were done, they were all fighting for oxygen and clutching their bodies and lied on the ground. But Atobe wasn't quite done yet.

"Oi! Get up, you rabbles! Stand up and face me like a man on the tennis court!" He barked at the regulars. But none of the regulars were in any shape to stand up, not to mention play tennis.

"A-Atobe," Gakuto panted crazily, "We all know you're upset that T-Takahata-san isn't here, but you can't take it out on us. We'll literally d-die if you keep doing this."

"G-Gakuto's right," Shishido spluttered out through numb lips. "L-look at Jirou, he's so tired he's already fainted."

"S-Shishido, I think Jirou's just s-sleeping." Oshitari lay face up at the sky, an arm draped across his face.

"Oh."

Atobe chose to ignore his teammates. "How are we going to win the Nationals if you're this weak? Get UP, you insolent fools!" But the King himself couldn't hold out much longer than his teammates, considering he did double training. With his last breath, he muttered 'Shiori' before he fell asleep standing.

* * *

><p>Shiki and Shiori had decided to take a look at their new school before attending tomorrow. The oddly cheerful principal allowed them to walk through the campus, on condition that they would not disturb the classes.<p>

Shiori walked up the stairs to the first floor, where the first-years are. When they reached classroom 1-4, Shiori stared hard into the classroom, but none of the students so much as gave her a glance. They were all busy observing a redheaded boy who stood on his own desk, wearing a leopard pattern shirt, and bounding his chest like Tarzan. To be fair, he did look a bit like Tarzan, with the wild appearance and all.

The teacher seemed to be at loss at what to do. He seemed like a frail and soft teacher who was only capable of mumbling.

"A-ah, Tooyama-kun, you can't do that, you know!" The poor teacher tried to protest as Tooyama jumped up and caught one of the fans, and swung from fan to fan like a monkey.

What was this? Shiori gaped. Even Shiki, tailing behind, stopped to whistle at the sight. "What a piece of work, that boy is." Shiki commented as he folded his hands behind his head. Shiori shot him a glare and turned back to the scene. It was clear the soft teacher could not handle such a barbaric student.

As the ex-Head of Disciplinary Committee at Hyotei Gakuen, Shiori could not just let this pass. The Disciplinary Committee was to help teachers guide students towards the right way of learning, and this clearly wasn't a correct form of behavior during class.

Her eyebrow twitched and she slid open the door. Every student turned their heads, but Shiori was not abashed. Even Tooyama stopped, which was sort of a bad move, because he was in mid-swing to another fan.

"Ouch!" The boy yelled out as he fell onto the ground. The teacher turned to her.

"Um, you are...?" He asked weakly.

"My name is Takahata Shiori. I'm transferring here tomorrow as a second-year, but I saw such behavior, and felt that it should be stopped. If you would like, I could take him to the principal's room, sensei." Shiori bowed deeply, which took the teacher aback, as if he had encountered respect for the first time. Then Shiori turned to the boy. "That sort of inexcusable behavior will not be tolerated. This is not a zoo, but a place for learning. If you wish to perform your monkey tricks, I suggest you go to a circus. But right now, you are in a classroom, and you _will behave accordingly_ by paying due respect to your own teacher. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall take this boy to see the principal. Obviously, someone should, and I'm free right now." Shiori grabbed hold of the boy's collar and tossed him out into the corridor towards Shiki. She gave the class a hard look. "I hope the rest of you will know how to act decently in class." With that, she shut the door, and gave Tooyama a dark, dark, dark look. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Shiki sighed. Here they go. Again.

"Don't give me that look, young man." She snapped. "What's your name?"

The boy looked a little frightened by Shiori. "T-Tooyama Kintarou, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old." Shiori snapped again. "Now, tell me. What did you do wrong just now in class?"

"Ah...my arms were in the wrong direction?" Kintarou said hopefully.

Shiori quenched the urge to faint. "No. That is incorrect, Tooyama-san."

"I should have moved more towards to the left?"

"No."

"I should not have farted during tennis practice?"

"How is that even related?!" Shiori demanded as she massaged the spot between her eyebrows and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Were you aware that climbing during class is not allowed? That is inappropriate and rude?"

The idiot boy replied solemnly with a serious look. "No, ma'am. I wasn't." Shiori blinked.

"Are you serious?" Shiki finally burst out laughing. "This guy is hilarious!"

"Shut up, Shiki. You're one to talk." Shiori hit Shiki and turned back to the redheaded boy.

"At least this dude has the guts to stand up to you!" Shiki nearly choked on his own laughter.

Kintarou frowned. "I wasn't standing anyone up. I was telling the truth."

Shiki blinked and howled in laughter again. Shiori rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, Tooyama-kun. I think I've just found someone more irritating than Shiki."

Kintarou gave a salute. "Happy to be of service, ma'am!"

"I'm gonna be really, very happy if you end up working for me," Shiori grumbled as she steered the boy towards the principal's office.

"Really? You'd be happy?"

"You know what, kid? Just forget I said anything. Drop it." Shiori groaned as she walked faster towards the room. This redheaded boy had just managed to reduce her patience quota by half within five minutes. Her HP bar never fell lower than 30%, even when dealing with Shiki, but this boy just might make a record. Just met for less than ten minutes, and he's already broken two of her personal records. What a great way to start a relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OMIGOD, Kin-chan is just so cute! Anyway, I hope you liked my chapter, and for those who didn't already know, I have a new story out there called 'The Zero Blindness that Burns' which I hope is better and more creative than this one. So once again, thanks for taking time to read this and I can't wait to see you guys again! Review if you can!<strong>


End file.
